Blazing Stars
by World of Make Believe
Summary: Sequel to Stars of Glory. Silverpond's kits have finally come, but with them a prophecy. Moonkit is a skilled hunter and has a strange power, while her brother is just like any other kit. With the prophecy looming over ThunderClan, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, just as I promised. The sequel to Stars of Glory is finally up. Well, just to let you know, I want EVERYONE who made Stars of Glory their favorite(which is like, over 20 people) to REVIEW this one. Otherwise I might be selfish and not update. Yes, I am a selfish person. Oh well, on a lighter note, here are the allegiances. Hopefully this time there won't be any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

~Allegiances~

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Hollystar - black she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice, Firepaw

Deputy: Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom  
apprentice, Rainshower - blue-gray tom

WARRIORS:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
apprentice, Tanglepaw

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxwhisker - reddish tabby tom

Rosefoot - dark cream she-cat

Toadpelt - black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Briarleaf - dark brown she-cat

Blossomflower - pale brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe going across her spine

Mossfoot - gray tabby tom

Cragfur - pale gray tom with white paws

Kerntail - small dusky brown she-cat

Muskedfur - dark brown tabby tom

Lynxclaw - light brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Lilacpaw

Hazepelt - pale gray tom

Mudtalon - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Branchfoot - brown tabby tom with white paws

Leapordblaze - spotted golden tabby tom

Ivyflower - brown-and-white she-cat

Molepelt - small black tom

Peppermint - brown-and-black she-cat

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Eagleheart - big brown-and-white tom

APPRENTICES:

Firepaw - golden brown tabby tom

Tanglepaw - golden brown tabby she-cat

Lilacpaw - tabby-and-white she-cat with two darker paws

QUEENS:

Icestorm - white she-cat, mother of Lynxclaw's kits: Flightkit(tortoiseshell she-cat with darker stripes) and Stormkit(dark gray tom)

Silverpond - very pale, almost silvery gray she-cat, mother of Leapordblaze's kits: Runningkit(swift tabby tom) and Moonkit(silver tabby she-cat with unusual markings)

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

ELDERS:

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Longtail - very old pale tabby tom, blind and deaf

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Russetstar - dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: Dawnfrost - cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flamecloud - ginger tom

WARRIORS:

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom  
apprentice, Weaselpaw(ginger tom with darker paws)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out in all angles  
apprentice, Birdpaw(tabby she-cat)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Owlflight - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with two black feet  
apprentice, Sandpaw(pale ginger she-cat)

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Ryepaw(sand-colored tom)

Lichenfur - mottled dark brown tom

Pinenose - small gray-and-white tom

Brindlestep - tabby she-cat

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloverfang - light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

QUEENS:

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Specklekit, Duskkit and Darkkit

Flowerpetal - tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Mangokit

ELDERS:

Oakfur - small brown tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Ashstar - gray she-cat with a scar over her left eye

Deputy: Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes  
apprentice, Hawkpaw(tawny colored she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing - mottled gray tom  
apprentice, Brownpaw(brown-and-cream she-cat)

WARRIORS:

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she-cat

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear  
apprentice, Specklepaw(tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws)

Thistletail - long-haired white tom  
apprentice, Mousepaw(small sand-colored she-cat)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgepelt - light brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS:

Willowclaw - gray she-cat, mother of Woodkit(mottled brown tom), Hazelkit(small brown she-cat) and Shadekit(dark gray she-cat)

Swallowflight - dark gray she-cat, expecting

ELDERS:

Tornear - tabby tom

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Voletooth - small brown tabby tom  
apprentice, Ravenpaw(black tom)

Medicine Cat: Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Reedwhisker - black tom  
apprentice, Daisykit(long-haired cream-colored she-cat)

Beechfur - light brown tom  
apprentice, Talonpaw(light brown tabby tom)

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat  
apprentice, Shallowpaw(gray tabby she-cat)

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice, Bluepaw(tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat)

Pinefur - short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm - mottled blue-gray tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Pebblenose - mottled gray tom

Mallowwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Nettleclaw - dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepelt - gray-and-white tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petaltail - small white she-cat

Grassfang - white tom with green eyes

Coalpelt - smoky black tom

Sandfang - light brown tabby she-cat

Drizzlefern - ginger she-cat

Shellspots - blue-gray she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly

QUEENS:

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat, mother of Locustkit, Ryekit and Timberkit

Copperstripe - dark ginger she-cat, expecting

ELDERS:

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

* * *

**Guys, I'm really sorry but my computer crashed. I'm not sure when the updates will come, so please be patient with them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've decided to post this chapter now before my sister gets back. Please leave a review, they are much appreciated!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Crickets chirped as Moonkit padded through the forest. Stars gleamed in the night sky, and the moon was bright and full. Her whiskers twitched with excitement. No one would suspect that she had gotten out of the nursery. Not even Runningkit, her brother could stop her.

The sounds of the forest had entranced her, ever since she had been able to hear and see.

Moonkit stopped for a moment. There was something up ahead, just sniffing the leaves in front of it. She peered through the bracken in front of her, and saw that it was a shrew. _My first catch ever! _She thought as she took a step forward. But just as she was about to leap for it, a tail swished in her way. Moonkit lashed her tail in annoyance. But when she blinked, she found herself back in the nursey, with her brother at her side.

"You looked like you were alseep forever!" Runningkit mewed as he got to his paws.

Hissing in annoyance, Moonkit got to her paws as well. "Well, I was having a good dream," she muttered crossly.

She looked up as Silverpond, thier mother swished her tail over her shoulder. "You don't have to be so rude about it," she murmured in a gentle tone. "Runningkit was just being himself." Her green eyes were soft as she looked at her two kits.

Moonkit sighed and stared at her paws. Ever since Beekit, their younger brother died, she had been extra protective over them. She glanced around, wondering if there was anything to be done. Firepaw and Lilacpaw had changed the bedding in the nursery, and Tanglepaw had changed the bedding in the elders' den. So there was really nothing to do.

"Can we go out and play?" Moonkit finally asked. She wanted to explore the camp, and maybe if she was lucky she could go outside and see the forest.

But Silverpond was shaking her head, as if the question was too much for her. "Not now," she murmured.

With another hiss, Moonkit turned around to stare at the entrance. Sunlight was gleaming down on the hollow, and cats were busy leaving for patrols. Even Hollystar was busy. She was helping Eagleheart and Mudtalon expand the warriors' den.

There was something different about Eagleheart and Emberfoot. They were leaner then the other warriors, and their fur was shorter, as if the wind had flattened it.

Moonkit had always known they were different, but she couldn't put her paw to it how.

Finally Silverpond let out a sigh and licked Moonkit between her ears. "You may go out, but only if you can keep yourself out of everyone's way," she meowed.

Excitement pulsed through Moonkit. Finally! She bounded out of the nursery and nearly ran into Peppermint, who was sharing tongues with Hazepelt. Her aunt twitched her whiskers in amusement as she stared at her.

"You two are more then Silverpond can handle," she mewed.

Moonkit dipped her head in embarrassment. Peppermint always knew what to say when ever it came to being annoying furballs. She turned and saw that Runningkit was looking at the thorn tunnel entrance.

"You're not thinking of going out are you?" She demanded.

"No," Runningkit replied. "I was just wondering when Leapordblaze would return." His eyes were gleaming as though he had just caught the fattest mouse in the forest. "He told me he was going to teach me the hunters' crouch."

Most kits didn't learn the hunters' crouch until they were apprentices. Moonkit's fur bristled. Would Hollystar make them apprentices sooner? Then she shook her head.

It would be mouse-brained to think that was possible. Hollystar was a fair leader who thought of other cats above her kin. She would never think of making Silverpond's kits apprentices too early.

_One day I will be a warrior, _Moonkit thought as she raised her chin. _I will be the strongest cat in the forest._

* * *

**Okay, really suckish chapter, I'm sorry. I was just reading it over and realized that it might be rushed. Again I'm sorry, I'm on vacation right now and it's harder then ever to update chapters and catch up on new stories and chapters that were updated. Please forgive me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I said that my updates were slow...and yet here's another update! So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Runningkit's eyes widened as Leapordblaze padded towards him. His father was carrying a large mouse. It's tail dangled limply from his jaws, and the mouth-watering scent of fresh-kill streamed towards him. Runningkit bounded towards him without thinking about what would happen if he ran into any other warrior.

"Did you bring anything for us?" he asked as he skidded to a hault.

Leapordblaze's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I didn't catch you anything, but I'm sure Lynxclaw's apprentice has caught something for you and Moonkit," he replied.

Runningkit turned to stare at Lilacpaw. She was shuffling her paws in embarrassment, as if she didn't like being the center of attention. She was carrying a thrush.

He had never noticed before how pretty Lilacpaw was. She had tabby-and-white markings, and dark paws that reminded Runningkit of Emberfoot, who had formerly lived in WindClan. Though he never questioned why they looked so much alike, Runningkit thought that he could guess. _I wonder if Emberfoot is their father, _he thought to himself.

"You can have this if you want," Lilacpaw mewed as if she had read his thoughts. Her amber eyes, which looked to be as bright as the sun gleamed.

"Thanks," Runningkit murmured. Before he could take it Moonkit grabbed it. She padded away back to the nursery, ignoring both of them. "You'll have to excuse her," Runningkit muttered. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. Moonkit never thought before she acted, and this was just one of those moments.

Lilacpaw tipped her head to the side. "It's okay. I can remember that Firepaw acted the same way before we were apprentices." She let out a soft purr. "Now he's the bossiest apprentice in the den."

Runningkit flicked his tail and padded away, mewling his thanks to her once more. He could still feel her amber eyes burning his pelt, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"You like her don't you?" Moonkit's question caught him off guard. Runningkit glared at her. Why did she always have to ask so many questions?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on!" Moonkit's silver eyes were gleaming with mockery. "Don't think that I don't know what you're thinking."

Without replying, Runningkit padded over to Silverpond. She was sharing tongues with Leapordblaze, who had come in. Perhaps Silverpond could tell Moonkit what a mouse-brain she was being.

"Runningkit wait!" Moonkit bounded after him, nearly knocking him over. "I was only joking around. I think that you should talk to her."

Confusion spread through Runningkit. Why would she start giving him advice now, when all she had ever done was mock him or make him feel weaker?

"I think Lilacpaw likes you too," his sister added as though she could sense his doubt. "Really, talking to her will make your life easier."

Runningkit considered the idea for a moment. It would be nice to have her know about his true feelings. And yet something kept him from talking to her. What if she said no? And worse, what if the whole of ThunderClan found out? He couldn't imagine anything anymore embarrassing then telling the whole Clan.

He sighed and looked at his paws. Nothing was going to get any easier, and the sooner he got it done with, the faster his life would be, and easier.

"Alright," he muttered. "I'll talk to her."

Moonkit brushed her tail over his shoulder. "Good luck," she whispered as he slipped past.

He cast a sideways glance at her and padded out. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were out of the elders' den, sunning themselves. Longtail was also out, for the first time in moons. The three elders were busy chatting about something, but Runningkit wasn't really listening to them. He was watching Lilacpaw.

She was helping Tanglepaw clean out the elders' den, while Firepaw checked their fur for ticks. Runningkit could already tell that they were tired of doing all the work, and they were eager for more apprentices to take their jobs.

Soon he and Moonkit would be able to help them out. Though Runningkit wasn't looking forward to it, he knew that it was a task that all apprentices had to do.

"Hey Runningkit, what are you doing out again?" Molepelt's mew made him jump.

Runningkit turned to see the small black tom looking at him. "Erm, I was just looking to see if there's anything to do," he lied. What he really wanted was to talk to Lilacpaw.

"There's nothing that needs to be done Runningkit," Cinderheart meowed as she approached him. "But you can help Lilacpaw and Tanglepaw clear the bedding in the elders' den." She flicked her ear towards the elders' den.

_Yes! _Runningkit's fur began to burn with anticipation. This would be the perfect oppertunity to talk to Lilacpaw. He nodded and flashed past the gray tabby, hoping that he didn't look as though he were in too big of a hurry.

Lilacpaw and Tanglepaw were talking to each other while Firepaw searched Longtail for ticks. The stench of the mouse-bile made Runningkit's nose wrinkle. The only good thing about mouse-bile was that ticks hated it as much as cats did.

"Hi Runningkit, have you come to help?" Sandstorm asked.

He was surprised that she recognized him. Sandstorm had admitted that her sight was starting to fail her, along with her hearing.

He dipped his head respectfully to her. "Yes," he replied.

"Good, he can take over my job," Firepaw muttered through the stick.

"I don't think so," Dustpelt growled. "You were chosen to take care of this task and you must follow it."

Firepaw flattened his ears and continued to work on Longtail's fur. Runningkit had to bite back a squeal of amusement. It looked as though Firepaw had his paws full.

"Would you please go out with Lilacpaw and collect some fresh moss?" Tanglepaw asked. "I'll handle the old moss."

Runningkit's eyes glowed as he and Lilacpaw agreed. He followed her through the thorn tunnel entrance, and was glad that they finally had a chance to be alone.

Lilacpaw was silent as they trekked through the forest. Runningkit could almost match her every movement; it was like walking with Moonkit, only Lilacpaw was older and trained to fight. He couldn't wait to begin his training, and his paws prickled with excitement at the thought of becoming an apprentice. Moonkit also felt that way, but somehow, Runningkit thought that she was different.

Moonkit always believed that things were the way they should be. But she wanted them to be of her own accord. Runningkit would never understand her, but now he was beginning to see why she saw things the way she did.

"There's the moss," Lilacpaw mewed. Her tail pointed towards an uprooted tree. Runningkit followed her gaze and saw that there was moss growing on one side. It didn't look like there was a lot, but there was enough for the elders' den. "It doesn't grow as much here," Lilacpaw explained as she clawed it off. "But I didn't want to take you out too far."

Runningkit narrowed his eyes. He could have easily taken care of himself, but he thought better of himself then to tell this to the cat he liked. "Lilacpaw, when you're a warrior, would you ever want to think of having kits?"

Obviously his question caught her off guard. Lilacpaw turned to look at him. Surprise gleamed in her eyes. She licked her chest fur, as if the question embarrassed her. "Well, I've never really thought about it," she murmured. "All I want right now is to try and become the best warrior I can."

A bird squacked from nearby. Runningkit stared at Lilacpaw, wishing for a moment that she could see the compassion in his eyes. But right now, he had no compassion. He understood where she was going. She didn't want a mate, and it looked as though she would never want _him _as a mate either.

The thought burned through him as though he was getting scorched by the sun. _Well fine, _he thought angrily as he looked at his paws. _I hope no one else likes you. They wouldn't deserve you._

_

* * *

_

**So what did you think? I am curious to hear what everyone thought of poor Runningkit. And PLEASE leave a review, and for those who did, many thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this was a slow update. Sorry about that, but I've been working on Rising Storm and there's like, hardly any reviews for it...So again, sorry for the slow updates.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Moonkit sighed as she felt the cool grass beneath her belly. Almost a moon had passed since Runningkit had tried to speak with Lilacpaw, and he had been sulking around since. She tried her best to make him happier, but he just didn't seem to listen. Moonkit suspected that there was something wrong going on with her brother, but she was almost afraid to talk to him. She had never seen him act so sullen before, except maybe when they were told to go back into the nursery.

"What's wrong Moonkit?" Silverpond mewed. Her blue eyes gleamed with worry as she gazed at Moonkit.

"Nothing," Moonkit lied. She wasn't about to tell her mother her worries about Runningkit; Silverpond might suspect that she was just looking for attention. "I'm just tired." Part of it was true. But she was just tired of being stuck in the nursery. Flightkit and Stormkit had gone out already, along with Icestorm, but Silverpond insisted that her kits should stay in the nursery. Moonkit let out a hiss of frustration as she clawed at the ground. Why did her mother have to worry about them so much? She knew it was partly because of Beekit, but Moonkit thought that Silverpond was being overly protective.

"Alright," Silverpond sighed. She curled up in her nest and went back to sleep. Suspicion crept in Moonkit's eyes. She suddenly began to wonder if Silverpond was _reluctant_ to leave the nursery. After all, she didn't have to do much work, and all she needed was to sleep all day. Did her mother not like the life of a warrior? Moonkit couldn't possibly think of a better life, but sometimes she wondered.

"Icestorm, are your kits ready to become apprentices?" Hollystar's voice could be heard from outside.

Moonkit pricked her ears with interest. Hollystar often visited the nursery; not only because Silverpond was her daughter, but because she wanted to check when the kits were ready to become apprentices. Moonkit already knew that she and Runningkit were ready to become apprentices, and she felt her fur begin to rise with excitement. Perhaps now was the chance to prove that she was old enough, and strong enough to become an apprentice!

She rose to her paws and cast Silverpond a wary glance. Runningkit was sleeping at her side; he hadn't even bothered getting up yet. This might be the only chance she got to speak with Hollystar alone, with Icestorm and her kits as a witness. She padded out of the nursery, hoping that Whitewing wasn't awake. The white she-cat's belly was bulging now, and Moonkit knew that her kits would come any day now. Jayfeather had told them that she was going to have a litter of two kits. Moonkit wondered if her kits would become good friends with her when they were apprentices.

"My kits are ready, and though she won't admit it, Silverpond's are as well," Icestorm meowed. Moonkit's eyes widened in excitement as she squeezed her way through the entrance of the nursery. She hid herself where Hollystar and Icestorm wouldn't see her.

Hollystar dipped her head and looked pleased. "Good," she purred. "Silverpond is always protective of her kits," she added in a lower voice. "I know it's because of Beekit, but she needs to learn that they are going to take care of themselves."

Icestorm murmured something that Moonkit couldn't catch. The white she-cat rose to her paws and brushed her muzzle against Hollystar's. The two of them had become good friends when they were younger; Moonkit often thought it was because Icestorm's mate was Lynxclaw. He came to visit so often that the nursery felt full all of the time. Hollystar also rose to her paws, and suddenly looked at the spot where Moonkit was hiding. She crouched for a moment, as if she was about to lunge. Moonkit took a sharp intake of breath. What would the ThunderClan leader say if she was caught.

Then the black she-cat padded away, towards the Highledge. She leaped onto it, and was quickly joined by Muskedfur. The dark brown tabby had become closer to her then ever since Peppermint and Silverpond became warriors.

Moonkit could see that they were going to be a while, so she padded back into her nest, where Runningkit was curled up on the other side. His flank rose and fell rythmically, and for a moment, Moonkit thought of grooming his ragged fur. But then she thought that he wouldn't thank her for it, so she curled up beside him and quickly fell asleep.

------------------------

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar's voice echoed around camp.

Moonkit stood between her mothers' legs, looking up excitedly at the ThunderClan leader. A day had passed since she heard Icestorm talking to Hollystar, and her dreams had been filled with the sights of herself leading a patrol towards WindClan territory. Though Moonkit didn't understand what the dream meant, she was proud that she would one day be leading a patrol out to help defend the borders.

Most cats had already gathered. Bumblestripe and Kerntail were sitting in the farthest of the group, with Mousewhisker and Squirrelflight close behind them. Poppyfrost and Thornclaw had returned from a hunting patrol, along with Brightheart and Foxwhisker. Firepaw, Tanglepaw and Lilacpaw were busy talking to each other near the apprentices' den, by the nettle patch. Briarleaf, Toadpelt and Rosefoot had emerged from the warriors den and were now sitting near the center of the clearing with their tails curled over their paws. Now the whole Clan was gathered, and it was almost time for Moonkit and Runningkit to become apprentices, alongside Flightkit and Stormkit.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you four." Hollystar beckoned them forward with a wave of her tail. Moonkit bounced ahead of the others and sat in the clearing, right beside Runningkit. "Flightkit, until you have recieved your warrior name you will be known as Flightpaw. Blossomflower, you are more then ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you have learned from Firestar to Flightpaw."

Blossomflower blinked in surprise, then touched noses with Flightpaw. Firestar had mentored Blossomflower because she was Graystripe's daughter. Moonkit thought that it was fitting that she mentor Flighpaw.

"Stormkit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Cloudtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a skilled tracker and fighter, and I expect you to pass these skills on to Stormpaw."

Moonkit could see the shock in Stormpaw's eyes as he touched noses with the senior warrior. He clearly had not expected to have Cloudtail as his mentor. He joined his sister when Cloudtail led him to the group of warriors.

"Runningkit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Runningpaw. Foxwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Squirrelflight, and I expect you to pass on all she has taught you to Runningpaw."

Foxwhisker dipped his head and touched Runningpaw's muzzle, but to Moonkit's surprise, her brother didn't react. Instead, he only glared at his paws and followed a confused reddish-tabby warrior back to the group. Moonkit stared at him in shock. What had made her brother so angry with the world?

"Moonkit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. I will be your mentor, and I will pass on all I have learned to you."

Moonpaw felt her eyes grow wide as the sun. Hollystar was going to be her mentor? She couldn't imagine a bigger honor! She touched her muzzle to Hollystar, and the Clan chanted their new names. Moonpaw raised her head as she gazed at all of the warriors. She was now an apprentice, and that was all that mattered right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update. I've been reading Bluestar's prophecy, which is great, and then realized that I made a fatal mistake. I made Hollystar Moonpaw's mentor, when in fact, she already has Firepaw to mentor. So I am changing Moonpaw's mentor to Cinderheart.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Why don't we check help clean out the elders' den?" Foxwhisker meowed. He was standing beside Runningpaw, looking at the apprentice with expectant eyes. But Runningpaw just glared at him and turned away. Now he had no choice but to share his den with Lilacpaw. The thought burned in his ears, and he didn't know if he could bare to even look at her pretty face. He flexed his claws on the ground, trying his hardest to relax. Cinderheart was already taking Moonpaw out, followed closely by Blossomflower, Flightpaw, Cloudtail and Stormpaw. Runningpaw desperately wished he could go with them, but he fought the urge to go and run after them.

He lashed his tail and followed Foxwhisker to the medicine cats' den. Jayfeather had gone out to collect some herbs after the meeting, which meant that Rainshower was the only cat in there. He was relieved to not have to face his half-uncle. Jayfeather was often snappy and would not tolerate an apprentice who didn't like him. In fact, Runningpaw was certain that he would snap at him right now if he saw him. Rainshower was busy looking through the herbs they already had; it was a pitiful state, and Runningpaw knew that it wouldn't be long before they ran out of what they needed. And the herb they needed more then anything right now was catmint. He had heard Whitewing coughing last night before he fell asleep, and even Flightpaw had a bit of a cough.

"What can I do for you two?" Rainshower asked as he lifted his muzzle from the herbs.

"We need some moss and mouse-bile," Foxwhisker replied.

Rainshower's eyes gleamed with amusement as he looked at Runningpaw. "It looks like you'll have your paws full with this one," he meowed with a flick of his tail.

Runningpaw ignored the comment and stared at the walls of the den. They were covered in thick clumps of ferns and brambles. He wondered where Rainshower and Jayfeather collected the moss. He had never been outside of camp before, other then the terrible day with Lilacpaw. All he wanted to do today was explore the forest. And here he was, cleaning out the elders' den with Foxwhisker. It seemed like his mentor had no idea what he was doing.

Foxwhisker led him to the elders' den. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were sharing tongues, like always, while Longtail dozed off in a patch of sunlight. Runningpaw was surprised to see that the pale tabby was out. Usually Longtail spent his days in the den, sleeping or eating. He rarely came out unless something big was going on. Longtail had admitted about two moons ago that his hearing was starting to fail as well.

"Hi, does anyone have ticks?" Foxwhisker asked. His voice was filled with amusement as he watched their reactions. Sandstorm looked up and had a particulerly annoyed look in her eyes, while Dustpelt just lashed his tail.

Foxwhisker brushed his tail over Runningpaw's ears, and with a hiss off annoyance, the young apprentice began to search their fur. He found one tick lodged between Sandstorm's ears, and dabbed some of the mouse-bile on it. Almost instantly it came off, and he crunched it with his teeth.

"Thank you," Sandstorm sighed. "I've been trying to get that annoying thing out for days." She glanced at Runningpaw, and he shuffled his paws for a moment. "Something is troubling you," she added. Concern filled her green eyes. They were beginning to turn milky due to her age, and for once, Runningpaw felt sorry for her. He hated seeing his great great grandmother acting like this.

"It's nothing," he murmured as he began to look through Dustpelt's fur. The dark brown tabby was harder because of his dark fur, but Runningpaw found a tick on the base of his tail and didn't even need to use the mouse-bile to get it off. There was another one stuck on his back, that one he had to use the mouse-bile on.

"It's more then nothing," Dustpelt mumbled. "Your movement are too jerky for me." He turned away and glared at Runningpaw. "Tell us what's going on," he demanded.

Runningpaw dipped his head, for once, grateful that he finally had someone to confide to. "It's...Lilacpaw," he mewed quietly, hoping that Foxwhisker didn't hear. The reddish-tabby tom was working on Longtail, who seemed determined not to be checked. "I really like her, but she wants to become a warrior." He stared at his paws, feeling embarrassed about his emotions.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Sandstorm purred. It was short and raspy, like her fur. "When I first met Firestar, I didn't like him much. But then I changed my mind when he saved me during the battle at the gorge. I couldn't have asked for a better mate. All she-cats choose a mate at one point or another. Just give her patience."

Runningpaw had never thought of that. He knew how affectionate Sandstorm had been to Firestar. Bramblestar always told Hollystar about the flame-colored tom, and then she passed down those stories to Silverpond and Peppermint, who passed them on to her kits. He finally understood what Sandstorm meant. If he was to ever get Lilacpaw to notice him, he would have to let her come to him rather then force her to be his mate.

"Are you done?" Foxwhisker asked. He was finished with Longtail, who must have clawed his ears a couple of times, because part of their fur was missing. Runningpaw nodded, and the reddish-tabby tom blinked in surprise. "Alright, now lets clear out the bedding," he meowed.

For once Runningpaw didn't argue. He helped Foxwhisker clear it out, and then followed his mentor out in the forest to fetch some fresh moss for Rainshower and Jayfeather. They had used the last of their moss, and now had to collect more of it.

They ran into Moonpaw and Cinderheart. Moonpaw's eyes were glowing with pride as she carried a squirrel back to camp, and Runningpaw felt his paws burning with jealousy. Then he relaxed and let his muscles sag down. _One day I will be stronger then my sister, _he vowed.

He would also be the strongest cat in ThunderClan. He was determined to be. He knew that he alone could become stronger then Moonpaw, if he kept up his training. And not only that, he would eventually find a true love in Lilacpaw, and hopefully one day they would have kits together that would make the Clan stronger.

-----------------------------

Moonlight streamed over the hollow. Runningpaw stared at the sky, basking in its cold light. He had worked extra hard today, because tomorrow, there would be a Gathering. Cinderheart had already said that Moonpaw could go, and he was determined to go with her. He wanted to prove to the Clan that he was stronger then her by a heartbeat.

He padded back into the apprentices' den and fell asleep next to Flightpaw. She had willingly put her nest next to his, though Runningpaw could tell that she was reluctant to. He was just grateful that she was quiet about it. Soon, he found himself dreaming about a dark forest, filled with dead trees, and grass that did not grow.

Runningpaw found himself bounding through the dead bracken, wishing he could find a way out of this terrible looking forest. It felt cold, and miserable. And as far as he could tell, this was not where StarClan cats dared to venture.

There were no stars gleaming in the night sky, and the moon looked cold and pale compared to when he was sitting in the stone hollow. A cold wind ruffled his fur, making him shiver. Then he flexed his claws angrily, digging them into the ground. He was an apprentice for StarClan's sake! He needed to learn to face fear in the face, not run from it.

"Welcome, Runningpaw." A voice as cold as water reached his ears, making him shiver even more.

Runningpaw whirled around, wondering where the voice came from. _Oh. _The cat was right in front of him! It was a huge dark brown tabby tom, with eyes that were the color of ice. He had a white underbelly, and sleek, thick fur like a RiverClan cat.

"Who are you?" Runningpaw demanded. His fur was beginning to stand on end; there was no way he could escape the toms' icy stare.

"My name is Hawkfrost, and I have been waiting for you to come," the tom replied with a dip of his head.

Confusion began to spread through Runningpaw. "Why would you wait for me?" He hissed. "What about Moonpaw?"

Hawkfrost lashed his tail and narrowed his eyes. "StarClan light her path," he snarled.

"What do you mean?" Runningpaw demanded.

"You will learn in time," Hawkfrost replied. "But I have brought you here for a reason." He blinked for a moment, and then opened his eyes. "I can teach you the true path of a warrior, and make you stronger."

His words were so promising; he sounded exactly like what Runningpaw wanted. "Teach me then," he meowed.

Hawkfrost's eyes glowed for a moment, and then the two of them began to practice battle moves.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy working on other stories and I haven't had the chance to go on lately. Anyways thanks to those who have reviewed: Dreamsliver, EeveeCelebi749, Kibbie9 and flareon200!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Moonpaw clawed at the ground as she avoided Cinderheart's paws. The ThunderClan deputy was working hard; she had been training Moonpaw all morning, and now her paws felt like they might fall off. But she was pleased with how much progress she made. And yet, there was one cat who had done better then any other apprentice, better then Moonpaw thought possible. She glanced at her brother, surprised that he hadn't asked his mentor to join the group.

Runningpaw's muscles were sleek and broad. His shoulders had become more powerful, and his eyes blazed with a look of determination. Moonpaw knew that something had happened to him, but she wasn't sure what.

She gasped in surprise as she felt a weight pull her down. Moonpaw glanced up and saw that Cinderheart was looming over her. "You're going to pay attention now, aren't you?" she hissed into her ears.

"Y-yes Cinderheart," Moonpaw stammered. She had not expected Cinderheart to use that attack. She should have payed attention.

"Lilacpaw would you mind showing the apprentices the side swipe?" Lynxclaw asked. His was sitting beside Foxwhisker, whose head was tipped in thought. The reddish tabby had been watching the whole time, and Moonpaw often wondered what was going on in his mind. He was always so patient and understanding, and yet he often got into trouble when it came to border skirmishes. She wondered if that was why Hollystar made him mentor Runningpaw. Her brother needed a patient mentor who was willing to listen to his complaints. Lilacpaw nodded and rose to her paws.

Moonpaw thought for a moment she saw her brother sneer at the tabby-and-white she-cat. She shot him a cross stare. Just because he was mad at her didn't mean he should show it around the older warriors.

Lilacpaw stood in the center of the clearing and stared at Moonpaw. She had a calculating look in her blue eyes, and began to stalk towards her. Moonpaw also judged where her pawsteps would take her. Lilacpaw was lithe, which meant she had speed on her side. But Moonpaw had powerful muscles, she could use them to her advantage.

Suddenly the young apprentice lunged without warning. Moonpaw hardly had time to react as Lilacpaw tore towards her side and jabbed her hard with her sheathed paws. Moonpaw hissed in frustration as Lilacpaw pummeled her side. When she was finished Lilacpaw insulted her one more time by swiping a paw over her muzzle.

"You've trained your apprentice well," Cinderheart mewed.

Lynxclaw dipped his head; his eyes were glowing with pride. It was then that Moonpaw remembered that Cinderheart was Lynxclaw's mother as well as her great grandmother. She was also Hollystar's mother as well. Moonpaw suddenly wondered what it must be like to be a great grandmother. She had only just noticed that Cinderheart's muzzle was turning silver, and her fur was beginning to grow patchy from age. She felt sorry for the deputy. Cinderheart had a tough task ahead of her if she was to become the Clan leader.

"May I try that move on her?" Runningpaw spoke for the first time since they'd arrived.

Moonpaw stared at him in surprise. Then she noticed the cold look he was giving Lilacpaw. _No! _Fear clutched at her chest as she tried to think of a way to stop him from facing her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Runningpaw wanted to take out his frustrations on poor Lilacpaw, and he was about to get the chance!

"Not today." Foxwhisker swept his tail over the young apprentices' ears. "But you two can go to the Gathering tonight," he added.

Runningpaw shook his head. "I think I'd rather stay at camp," he muttered.

Foxwhisker stared at his apprentice in confusion. "If you insist," he mewed.

The groups of cats headed back to the hollow. Hollystar was organizing who would be going to the Gathering. She glanced up at Cinderheart and flicked her tail. Cinderheart padded over. "Do you think your apprentice is ready to go?" She asked.

Cinderheart dipped her head. "I believe she is," she replied.

Moonpaw felt a thrill of excitement well inside her. She was going to the Gathering! She looked around and saw that Silverpond was sharing tongues with Leapordblaze. Was her mother going? She wasn't sure whether she should ask; after all she wasn't a kit anymore. Moonpaw looked at her paws, suddenly realizing that there was no one she'd be able hang out with. She glanced at Lilacpaw.

The tabby-and-white apprentice was going. Maybe she could hang out with her. She followed Lilacpaw to the fresh-kill pile, where Firepaw was crouching over a plump looking vole. His green eyes were wide with excitement. "Since Runningpaw's not coming Hollystar I could come," he announced. Moonpaw looked over at Runningpaw. Her brother was glaring at Firepaw, and she suddenly felt another thrill of fear over him.

"That's great," Lilacpaw mewed. "Stormpaw and Flightpaw are coming too." Moonpaw spotted Flightpaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat was busy cleaning out the elders' den, a task that all apprentices needed to do. Flightpaw was small for an apprentice. She often looked fragile in front of her brother, and Moonpaw often wondered why she never asked to train as a medicine cat.

But when she glanced over at Jayfeather and Rainshower, she got her answer. Jayfeather was the full the medicine cat, and Rainshower was still his apprentice. She couldn't imagine what ThunderClan would be like without Jayfeather. He was funny and snappy, but that's why she liked him. He was a good uncle.

She grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and chewed slowly. She wanted the taste to last in her mouth, and it felt good. It was warm and salty, and yet it had the tang of forest beneath its fur.

When Moonpaw finished she padded over to Cinderheart's side. The Clan was getting ready to leave. Darkness had not yet fallen, but Hollystar said she wanted to there early. Stars were already beginning to come out, and Moonpaw spotted the full moon, rising up as the sun went down, swallowed by the waters of Sun-Drownplace.

"Are we all ready?" Hollystar asked. Mousewhisker, Poppyfrost, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Kerntail and Toadpelt were all there. Moonpaw nodded; it was good to see so many familiar faces. And yet she was disappointed that her mother and father had not been chosen to come. "Then lets go."

The black she-cat raced through the thorn tunnel entrance, with the rest of the Clan behind her. Moonpaw followed, dashing after them with her tail sticking up in the air. It was hard for her to keep up; her legs were still not as long as the warriors, and Moonpaw tripped over a couple of branches on the way. She gasped as pain lanced through her front paw. But she ignored it and kept following, using her three paws as well as she could.

Finally, they reached the island. Moonpaw stared at it in amazement. The lake was vast and beautiful. Stars reflected off the surface, and the moonlight rippled on the waves. It looked so peaceful, so inviting. But Moonpaw shook the thought away. She was a ThunderClan cat. And she was about to meet the other Clans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I haven't exactly been that great when it comes to updating this. Sorry about that! Thanks to flareon200, Dreamsliver and Chasonbird_or_Butterfliee for reviewing, you guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 6

An eerie light filtered through the plants that were wilted and dying as Runningpaw padded through the Dark Forest. His paws and heart were set on becoming the best fighter in the Clan, like Lionblaze and Bramblestar had been. And the cat who helped him the most was Hawkfrost. Fixwhisker didn't seem to do much with him except clean out the elders' den or check their pelts for ticks, and he resented his mentor for it. But now that he had Hawkfrost to train him, he didn't care. In fact, he would gladly do it, especially if it meant he would be one more step to becoming a warrior.

He paused to sniff the air. Hawkfrost's scent was nearby, but he could detect a small and strange smell. There was another cat with the dark tabby warrior, and Runningpaw wondered who it was. He shook his fur and padded forward to peer through the rotting plants.

A black-and-gray tabby was crouched beside Hawkfrost. And to Runningpaw, this tabby looked small and frail compared to Hawkfrost. His bones seemed to stick out, and burrs clung to his pelt like claws. The tabby was shivering as though he could no longer defend himself or keep himself warm. His amber eyes, which should have been as bright as Hawkfrost's, were dull and milky. _This cat has seen better days, _Runningpaw thought as he stared at him.

He padded into the clearing and dipped his head to his secret second mentor. Hawkfrost flicked his tail towards the dark tabby tom. "I would like you to meet Darkstripe," he meowed.

Runningpaw blinked in surprise as he remembered the tabby's name. Longtail had spoken of him in his earlier days. The pale tabby had said that Darkstripe was a traitor who went to join Tigerstar when TigerClan had been raised again. He shivered at the memory, and wondered why Hawkfrost would bring this cat out into the open.

"He has agreed to help in your training," Hawkfrost meowed as though he had read his thoughts. "You're strong, but you need a cat who is sturdy and fast."

He nodded to Darkstripe, and Runningpaw snorted. How could this old mangy piece of fox-dung be worth fighting? He looked like he could hardly move for StarClan's sake! But before Runningpaw could even react, the black-and-gray tabby dashed towards his side and slashed needle sharp claws over his shoulders. Runningpaw yowled in surprise, not pain, and glared at the dark tabby. He winced as his shoulder began to bleed.

_How could I be bleeding?_He thought fearfully as he saw the droplets of scarlet blood splatter on theground. His fur prickled with unease as Darkstripe rose to his paws once more. He was going to attack again! Runningpaw quickly understood the meaning of why Hawkfrost was doing this, and he dodged to the side. WindClan cats were fast too, and they would be a problem if he didn't pick up on his speed.

Darkstripe didn't give up there. He ran faster then before and pelted Runningpaw's shoulder with his claws, digging them in as he went. Then he skidded and turned to the side and continued to clobber Runningpaw. Ignoring the pain that stung in his sides, Runningpaw lashed out his forepaw and began to swipe Darkstripe's nose. The dark tabby seemed to yelp in pain and began to back away towards a thicket of brambles.

"That's enough," Hawkfrost meowed as he approached. "You've done well," he added as he glanced down at Runningpaw.

Runningpaw looked up to see that there was blood pouring out from a wound he had given Darkstripe. And when he looked at his claws he realized that it was Darkstripe's blood, not his that covered them. He felt a strange purr rise in his throat as he watched Darkstripe back away into the bush.

"Your technique could use some work, but other then that, you've got what it takes to face a WindClan warrior." Hawkfrost was staring down at him, and for a moment, Runningpaw thought he saw pride glow in those ice-blue eyes. But the glow was gone in an instant, replaced by an intense look.

"Runningpaw, wake up," he mouthed.

Runningpaw blinked in confusion. Then he felt a paw prod his side. "Runningpaw!" Moonpaw's voice filled his ears, and Runningpaw let out a hiss of frustration.

"Will you let me sleep?" He growled as he rolled over on his nest. He gasped as he felt warm, sticky moisture on it. Runningpaw opened his eyes and realized that there was blood all over his nest. He turned to look at his shoulder and he saw that the wounds Darkstripe had given him were still there. _But I was only dreaming! _He thought frantically. Moonpaw's eyes were wide with alarm and concern, and he pushed the thought that she might know what was going on away. Right now he needed to see Jayfeather or Rainshower.

He heaved himself out of his nest and began to limp out of the apprentices' den. "Do you need help?" Moonpaw asked. Her voice was shaking, as if she had just seen Snakeclaw.

The two of them had heard Silverpond's tail of how it was thanks to Hollystar that the dark tabby was dead. Snakeclaw had been cruel and ambitious, just like Tigerstar. Now that there was peace among the Clan, Runningpaw thought he could be spared from going on a patrol. He shook his head and continued to make his way through the camp.

Rainshower was the only cat who was up. Jayfeather had gone to sleep as soon as the cats returned from the Gathering. Runningpaw had heard there wasn't much going on. Breezetail chased off a dog in WindClan, and Flowerpetal of ShadowClan gave birth to one kit named Mangokit. Copperstipe of RiverClan had moved to the nursery, and other then that, nothing important really happened.

Runningpaw flicked his ears as he approached Rainshower. The blue-gray tom was sorting through a pile of foul-smelling leaves; most likely herbs that were going to be used for Hollystar. She had announced when she got back that she would be traveling to the Moonpool, and she would need to leave Cinderheart in charge for the day. He wondered where she was right now. Hollystar was always wandering on her own, doing things her way. He often envied her for that ability, even though she had an apprentice to train.

"Rainshower?" He asked meekly. He wasn't sure how Rainshower would react to his wounds. Would the medicine cat ask questions? Or would he already know what had happened?

Rainshower looked up and gasped in shock when he spotted the blood dripping on the ground. "You should have come to me sooner!" He hissed.

Runningpaw flattened his ears as Rainshower sniffed his wounds. He hated getting the treatment of a kit, but he was glad that he finally had his first scar. It would prove that he was ready for anything, and that meant becoming a warrior!

"I'll need some marigold and chervil for this," Rainshower sighed as he began to nose through the plants. Runningpaw wrinkled his own nose at the taste of the leaves. He didn't know how Rainshower could stand being a medicine cat apprentice, or why he chose to be. It was obvious that he liked Hollystar, more then he should. Runningpaw had seen how the young apprentice always gazed at her with moon-like eyes, and tried to help her when ever she was wounded or got something caught in her tail. Rainshower cared for her better then he cared for some of his own Clanmates!

He began to chew on the leaves just when Hollystar came in. Runningpaw noticed that his eyes lit up as she approached. "Are these my traveling herbs?" She asked. Her green eyes darkened when she spotted Runningpaw. "What happened to you?" She demanded.

"I...I," Runningpaw was lost for words for once. He didn't know what to say. "There were a couple of thorns in his nest," Moonpaw's mew came from outside.

Runningpaw stared at his sister for a moment and nodded. He was grateful that she supported him, but he couldn't help but feel that she knew his secret training with Hawkfrost. Hollystar only twitched her whiskers and grabbed the traveling herbs that Rainshower had left for her. She quickly dispersed them and padded away, unquestioningly. With a sigh of relief, Runningpaw let Rainshower rub the pulps on his wounds. Though it stung greatly, he knew that he would feel better if he let the blue-gray tom finish his work. Rainshower remained quiet as he finished, and then went back to work as though nothing had happened. Runningpaw looked over his shoulder to make sure that he was still working and then went out to join Moonpaw. She was waiting for him just outside the apprentices' den.

"What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" She demanded. Her dark blue eyes were blazing like stars now, and for a moment Runningpaw felt like a scared little kit, trying desperately to free himself from her penetrating stare. "I know something is up," she added with a flick of her tail. "I don't know what it is, but it had better stop soon." With that, she stalked away back into her nest, leaving him aone in the cold, dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter. Oh, and guess what? I finally got my computer fixed, thanks to my mom, so give her many thanks! And guys, could you please do me a huge favor and actually review? I looked at my traffic lists and saw that over 350 people have looked at it. Please?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Leaves crunched under Moonpaw's paws as she skimmed through the forest. Cinderheart had sent her and Runningpaw out to hunt for the elders, and though the thought of having to take care of them made her fur bristle, Moonpaw knew that the elders were more important then anything else.

She pricked her ears at the sound of more leaves shuffling in the distance. There was no breeze in the forest, so Moonpaw was sure it was prey. She took a couple of steps closer and realized that it was a young rabbit. Small, but bigger then mice and voles combined. It would be enough to feed both Sandstorm and Dustpelt!

Moonpaw dropped into a hunters' crouch and began to stalk towards it. The rabbit was busy nibbling on the clover; it had no idea she was there. Without hesitating, she leaped after it. The rabbit looked up in shock and dropped a blade of grass. It's eyes were wide with terror as she surged towards it. But something was different. Moonpaw skidded to a hault as she heard something in the distance. It sounded almost like a bark, and she wondered if there was a fox in the forest. But it sounded louder and deeper.

A surge of terror spread through her as a large brown head peered through the bramble bushes. _Dog_! She thought as she saw it nose its way through. It's eyes were wild and hungry looking, and drool flew everywhere when it spotted her.

With a gasp of shock, Moonpaw dashed away as fast as she could. _I can't lead it to camp,_ she thought as she ran. That would only endanger the kits and elders, and she would never forgive herself for it.

She yowled in surprise as she felt hot breath on her tail. Moonpaw turned her gaze and saw that the dog was almost on top of her. Before she had time to react the dog leaped and pummeled her to the ground. Moonpaw felt as though something sharp had clutched her throat. She tried to gasp for breath, but pain stabbed at it. She heard another howl, and realized that this wasn't the only dog in the forest.

"Moonpaw!" A voice cried from a distance. Moonpaw couldn't tell where it came from, or who it was. She just hoped they would get there in time to save her.

The dog let out a yelp of pain as something crashed into it. Moonpaw opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy, but she could see the outline of her brother squaring up against the dog. He let out a hiss and slashed the dog's nose, and blood sprayed on the ground, almost landing on her as well. Runningpaw jumped to the side as the dog tried to snap at him. He ducked as the second dog came in and then slashed the first dog's belly, hard. Moonpaw heard fur rip, and shivered as the smell of blood grew stronger.

_Runningpaw, no..._She thought weakly. She could only hear his yowls above the dogs' barking, and suddenly everything went black.

--------------

"Is she okay?" murmured a voice. Moonpaw thought it sounded strange.

"No, she's still unconcious," a second voice, quieter replied.

"How is her mother taking it?" The first voice asked.

"Not good," replied the second voice. "She will take some time to get over...this."

"What about Runningpaw?" A third voice asked. "His path has darkened in the last few moons."

It was quiet. Moonpaw groaned as she tried to open her eyes. When she did, she saw that there were three cats standing in front of her, their eyes dark with worry. She realized that their fur glowed like starlight, and their eyes also glowed like stars. _Am I...dead? _Moonpaw felt herself shudder at the very thought of it. One of the cats, a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, nuzzled her gently.

"I'm afraid you are dead," he murmured softly. His green eyes were dark with sorrow.

No! She couldn't be dead! She had her whole life ahead of her, and now here she was, sitting at the base of StarClan camp! With a furious glare at the ginger tom, she lashed her tail. "What happened?" She demanded.

"The dogs killed you," a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat mewed. "Runningpaw tried his best to save you but..." She didn't need to say anymore.

Moonpaw stared at the ground for a while. She didn't know what to say. Poor Runningpaw. And poor Silverpond. Moonpaw didn't want her mother to have to suffer yet another death. She sighed and rose to her paws.

"We will take care of you," the ginger tom meowed calmly. "And you will see your former Clanmates," he added.

With a last glance at the pool, Moonpaw followed him. She was surprised to see how familiar everything looked. The forest was full of dark green leaves, and water dropped down from them. The scent of prey was thick in the air, and it seemed like life was perfect here.

Suddenly a squeal sounded from where the nursery in ThunderClan camp was. Moonpaw turned to see a black shape running towards her at full speed, and she nearly yowled in surprise as it landed on top of her. "Moonpaw, you're here!" She recognized the voice of Beekit, their long lost brother. His pale yellow eyes were gleaming with both sorrow and joy.

She flicked her tail over his ear and nuzzled him as though they had always been together. "I've missed you," she murmured.

Beekit nodded towards the nursery, and Moonpaw saw that more kits were tumbling out. Her eyes darkened with a mixutre of grief and happiness. It was sad to see that this many cats died, but at the same time she was happy to see them all. She saw a dark brown tabby she-cat, a black-and-white she-cat, and a pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. It was like seeing old friends, even though she had never met these kits.

"My name's Larchkit!" Squealed the dark brown tabby kit.

"My name's Hollykit," the black-and-white kit mewed.

"And my name's Mosskit," the pale gray tom added. "I was Bluestar's kit before I joined StarClan."

Moonpaw's eyes darkened even more. This kit looked like he was hardly old enough to leave the nursery, maybe only three moons old. She looked at her paws, suddenly wondering what would happen when the Clan found out about her death. She shuddered at the very thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lol sorry for such a fast update. I was really bored so I decided to make another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Blood pounded in Runningpaw's ears as he watched the dogs run away in terror. He and Hawkfrost had shown them exactly what a true warrior could do: Take down any enemy.

He looked down to where the leader had pinned down Moonpaw. Dismay spread across his face when he realized that she was not breathing, and there was blood all over. "Moonpaw, Moonpaw wake up!" He nudged his siter, trying desperately to wake her. But she didn't move. She just laid there, peacefully, as though nothing had ever happened. "No!" He wailed.

"Runningpaw, what's wrong?" He hardly heard Foxwhisker's surprised mew. He looked up to see the reddish tabby tom coming towards him. Foxwhisker's eyes widened in horror when he saw Moonpaw's body. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I-I...there was these dogs. They must have gotten lose by the Twolegs and they had Moonpaw pinned down. I tried to stop them but..." Runningpaw lowered his head. He didn't know if Foxwhisker would even believe him. He had been so bad tempered around his own mentor that Foxwhisker might assume the worst.

"We must take her body back for vigil," Foxwhisker meowed suddenly. Runningpaw nodded. He was too tart with grief to speak. He didn't want to think about anything else other then his sister. Moonpaw had always been there for him, even when he was sulking in the shadows. She had helped him when he was a kit, get through the worst times. She was there when Beekit died and he didn't know what was going on. And she was there for him when they were made apprentices.

With a shake of his head, he helped Foxwhisker drag her body back to camp. There were shocked gasps when they stopped, and Runningpaw felt even lower. He didn't think anyone in the Clan would trust him now, or believe the story with the dogs. But yet, there was dog stench all over him. Maybe they would believe him then.

"What happened?" Hollystar demanded. Her green eyes were bright with alarm and grief. Silverpond had come out of the warriors' den, and her eyes were just as dark, if not more. Runningpaw felt sick. He could have stopped them, and yet, he couldn't. Foxwhisker explained everything, and Runningpaw felt even lower. Silverpond's eyes were dark with shock and pain, as though she had been killed as well. Leapordblaze had joined as well, and he pressed his fur close to hers. "It sounds as though the dogs knew what they were doing," Hollystar murmured when Foxwhisker finished. "We will hold vigil for her tonight, and as for you, though you are young, you took on a whole pack of dogs, and I think you deserve your warrior name." Runningpaw stared at his leader dully, though surprise flickered in his eyes.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar's yowl echoed off the rocky walls of the hollow. Runningpaw stared around him and saw that most of his Clanmates had already gathered. They were all staring at either him or Moonpaw's body, and he wasn't sure if they were angry or shocked. "Runningpaw, you have earned your warrior name by helping your sister as much as you could. I, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even with your life?"

"I do," Runningpaw replied bleakly. He was still staring at his sister's body, which looked tiny compared to hi the m. She should have been there with him, to share what joy he should have had. But now, his heart was wrenched in grief, and he felt nothing but a hollow spot in it.

"Then by powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningmoon. StarClan honors you for your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Runningmoon blinked at his leader in shock. She had named him after his sister! Something caught in his throat as he licked Hollystar's shoulder. He turned and saw that the Clan was sitting around Moonpaw's body. Cinderheart, Silverpond, Hollystar, Peppermint and everyone else was there. Runningmoon padded towards them and sat beside them, sharing in their grief, and yet at the same time their joy. He looked up at the stars for a moment, and thought that he could see Moonpaw, watching him from up there. _I hope you are watching,_ he thought with a prick of his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I really am bored. Sorry about this, I just felt like updating a lot because I'm not sure when I will be getting back on...Oh, and thanks Dreamsliver and flareon200 for reviewing, you guys are the best^^**

* * *

Chapter 9

"We should check to make sure those dogs have gone," Cinderheart's meow came from the Highledge, where Hollystar was sitting. Runningmoon looked up, suddenly feeling eager to get revenge on those dogs.

It was the day after he sat vigil for both the Clan and Moonpaw, and though he felt exhausted, he knew that the Clan would need his help. He knew more about those dogs then they did, and that would make the fighting easier.

"Lets wait for a while," Hollystar replied with a flick of her tail. "The last thing we need is for a fight to break out. I know you want to deal with the problem but it's best we evaluate the situation first. Send out scouts to find out if the dogs are around, but tell them to keep themselves hidden."

Cinderheart nodded and skidded down the rocky slope. Hollystar nodded to Runningmoon and jumped off to head towards the apprentices' den. He still found it strange that she made him a warrior so young and quickly.

Though most cats would have been excited at the thought of finally becoming a warrior, he felt that he should have earned it more. And yet, Runningmoon kept the thought to himself. He wanted to be a warrior so that he could lead the patrols and take care of those dogs.

He blinked as Cinderheart approached him. Her gray tabby fur reminded him so much of Moonpaw that it made his heart wrench once more. All night he had been thinking of his sister, wondering if she was up in the stars, watching over him and his family. Cinderheart also had tufts of white fur that surrounded her ears, making them look like fluffy white clouds. Every time she had flicked them when he was a kit, he would try and attack them.

"Runningmoon, you get some sleep," Cinderheart mewed. "You've earned it." Her blue eyes were dark with sorrow, and Runningmoon realized that she was still greiving for her apprentice as well.

With a sigh the swift tabby tom padded towards the warriors' den. He scanned the area, hoping he would find a good nest. When he spotted Silverpond, curled up close to Leaporblaze, he padded towards her. "There's a nest right next to me," Leapordblaze whispered.

Runningmoon nodded and curled up in it. It wasn't as warm as the apprentices' den, but it felt cozier. And he could finally sleep with his family once more, just like when he was a kit, alone and terrified.

He quickly fell asleep, and was soon dreaming. But this time he was dreaming about StarClan, not Hawkfrost.

The forest around him seemed to glow with starlight, and for a moment, Runningmoon wondered if he was dead too. But he could still hear the snoring of the warriors' den, and flicked his tail in confusion. Why would he be taken here?

_Moonpaw, _he answered himself.

Runningmoon looked up at the sky. From down on the ground, it looked like the stars were dancing. The moon was nothing more then a claw mark in the sky, glowing faintly compared to the stars. To him they seemed to glow brighter then even the sun.

Every blade of grass swayed in the soft breeze that rushed through the forest, and the scent of prey was thick in the air. Runningmoon fought the urge to stop and hunt; this was StarClan's territory, not his.

"Runningmoon," a voice whispered. The dark gray tom looked up in surprise. His eyes widened in almost pure delight when he saw the familiar face of Moonpaw. "I brought you here for a reason, and don't argue with me," she hissed as she approached.

"Is something wrong in ThunderClan?" he asked quietly. Moonpaw seemed to be her old self, bossy and leader-like.

Moonpaw nodded and blinked. "There is a prophecy about you," she mewed. "_Wind will strike, and Shadow will burn. Rivers will flood, and only the moon will run."_ Her eyes were dark with worry as she finished reciting the words.

Runningmoon stared at her in confusion. What could it possibly mean?

"Mouse-brain!" Moonpaw hissed as if she had read his thoughts. "Something big is about to happen. Bigger then the battle with Snakeclaw."

He tilted his head, and suddenly felt a flash of fear surge through him. If Moonpaw was right, then that meant that the Clans were in terrible danger. And maybe he was the only one who could stop it. Before he could open his mouth to reply, Runningmoon felt a paw prod his side.

"Wake up, it's already past sunhigh." He groaned and opened his eyes to find that Peppermint was standing over him. "A warrior doesn't need to be told to wake up, they follow their duties." She shrugged and backed away, allowing Runningmoon to get up and stretch his stiff muscles.

He padded out of the den and saw that Cinderheart was oragnizing patrols. Thornclaw, Berrynose and Spiderleg were leaving to go hunting. Runningmoon trotted over and waved his tail to Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby stopped and waited. "May I join your patrol?" He asked.

Thornclaw nodded and then they continued to trek on. Runningmoon felt as though his paws were made of stone. The long night of holding vigil had not helped, and Runningmoon suddenly wished that he could have rested for a few more heartbeats. He sniffed the air, hoping that he wouldn't detect any taint of dog. But he stiffened when he smelled Moonpaw's blood. Rain hadn't fallen yet, so it would not be washed away for a while.

Suddenly he spotted a mouse sniffing among the dead leaves that had fallen from the acorn tree. Runningmoon dropped to a crouch and immediately took off. The mouse looked up in shock, but the squeal never came as he dug his claws into its neck.

Spiderleg looked over his shoulder and looked proud. "That was a great move," he meowed.

Runningmoon flicked his tail in thanks. He decided to bury his prey so he could bring it back. Hopefully the dogs would not be able to smell it. After that the patrol caught a bountiful pile. Thornclaw caught a thrush, while Spiderleg caught a vole and a shrew. Berrynose, who had been sniffing the air the whole time, had caught himself a sparrow. His eyes were huge as he carried his catch back to where Runningmoon had caught the mouse. He himself had caught another mouse, a small one, but at least it was a mouse.

He dug the other mouse up and then the patrol headed back to camp. Hollystar was just returning as well, with Firepaw close at her side. The young golden tom's eyes were glowing as though he had caught the juciest piece of prey in the forest, and Runningmoon wondered what was going on.

When they came in, Tanglepaw and Lilacpaw were both chattering. Runningmoon narrowed his eyes at Lilacpaw. He still had not forgiven her for the fact that she ignored his love for her. She could live a life as a loner for all he cared. Emberfoot and Eagleflight were busy sharing tongues, while the rest of the Clan seemed occupied in StarClan knew what.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar had leaped onto the Highledge and was staring down at the Clan. Runningmoon joined his Clanmates; he sat between Sorreltail and Birchfall.

Whitewing had given birth to her kits during the night. She had two healthy kits, Dovekit, a fluffy pale gray she-cat, and Cloudkit, a white tom with gray patches. Runningmoon had been surprised that both of them were almost white, considering their father was a light brown tabby. But he thought that it must all depend on which cat had a stronger coat color.

"I, Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Firepaw, Tanglepaw, Lilacpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even with your life?"

"I do," the three of them mewed it together.

Runningmoon purred in amusement as he noticed the excitement that rolled off of them in ways. He hadn't had the chance to feel happy about his ceremony, because he had been too busy moping about Moonpaw. He did his best to be happy about them.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from now on you will be known as Firespirit. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and bravery."

Hollystar jumped down to touch noses with him, and the young warrior turned to lick her shoulder in return. Tanglepaw became Tanglefern, and Lilacpaw became Lilacfoot. Runningmoon chanted their names with everyone else, but he kept Lilacfoot's name quiet. He suddenly wondered why Hollystar would name Lilacfoot after Emberfoot, and why the former WindClan warrior was gazing at them with the look of a father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late updates, I've been catching up on stories I haven't read yet and I haven't been able to go online yet. So here's the next chapter, and thanks flareon200 and Dreamsliver for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Moonpaw let out a sigh as she watched her brother sit for his silent vigil. She saw that his whiskers were twitching with excitement, and yet grief. A jolt of realization had hit her when she watched his naming ceremony. She would not be there with him to comfort him; in fact, he probably wouldn't have been made a warrior if it hadn't been for her. She just hoped that he would remember the prophecy she gave him.

_Stupid prophecy, _she thought as she plucked the grass with her claws. If it hadn't been for that prophecy, then maybe things in the Clans would be peaceful. But she had seen for herself what troubles ShadowClan and WindClan were facing. It seemed like only her brother fit in the prophecy, and for that reason Moonpaw felt as though she had to remind him about it, or he would face the horrors that they faced.

"Moonpaw are you coming?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to see that Molekit, one of Sorreltail's lost kits was staring at her with dark amber eyes.

The little black tom had died from greencough, when it ravaged through camp. Moonpaw had felt sorry for both Sorreltail and Molekit, because she lost Honeyfern as well. The light brown tabby had been killed by an adder's bite, and joined StarClan too soon.

With a nod she followed him towards the clearing, to where a small pool was located. To the cats of StarClan, it was known as the Pool of Stars, where newly joined cats came when they just died. Apparently a ShadowClan warrior was joining them today, and all of the past ShadowClan cats were gathered.

The Pool of Stars seemed to glow brighter then usual, as a soft, blurry image began to form. Then finally, a cat stepped out of the bright light. She had a tortoiseshell pelt, and green eyes the colors of leaves. Moonpaw recognized her as Tawnypelt, and stepped aside as Bramblestar pushed his way forward among the crowd of cats.

"Tawnypelt, what happened?" he demanded. His eyes were wide with worry, and it was then that Moonpaw remembered that Tawnypelt was his sister, so that meant she was partly ThunderClan as well.

"Stupid badger came into our territory and tried to invade the nursery," she snorted. "I was going to die soon anyways," she added with a fierce glare at the former ThunderClan leader.

Bramblestar nuzzled her gently, as if they were kits again. Moonpaw stepped to the side once more - rolling her eyes in annoyance in the proccess - as Goldenflower, a former queen rushed towards them.

"Both of my kits are dead!" She wailed loudly.

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes and licked her mother affectionately. "We both died a warriors' death," she mewed. "I was proud to die a ShadowClan warrior."

"Are you still having trouble?" Asked a dark gray she-cat with a flattened face. Moonpaw narrowed her eyes at her. That was Yellowfang. To her, Yellowfang seemed to be the oldest cat in the Clan, and she never seemed to take care of herself, always badgering the kits and apprentices to take care of her. Moonpaw thought that if you were a cat in StarClan, you needed to take care of yourself and your Clanmates.

"Twolegs are starting to invade both ShadowClan and WindClan," Tawnypelt explained as the cats began to gather. "They started during newleaf, and now they're getting worse. We're not sure when they'll leave." She bowed her head as if in defeat, and Moonpaw suddenly realized that there was more urgency in the prophecy then she knew.

"I am sorry for ShadowClan," meowed Blackstar, the former leader. His huge black paws seemed to tare the grass from under them.

"We shouldn't feel sorry for them, considering they can take care of themselves," Yellowfang snorted. "We only visit them to warn them of trouble or of a prophecy, which _someone _has been keeping a secret from us." She shot a stern look at Moonpaw, and she ducked her head.

Blackstar's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean to tell me that a young apprentice was given a prophecy and not us?" he demanded.

Yellowfang nodded, and she looked at every cat gravely. "We must take this seriously," she concluded. "The Clans are already on the edge thanks to the Twolegs, and they may only get worse. From now on we will keep an eye on them, and if things get worse...I'm not sure what we will do."

Moonpaw dipped her head, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself for keeping such a thing from her peers. She padded away from the group and stared into the pool. It was as if the Clans were staring to fall apart, due to a single threat that could have been overcome by almost anything.

The Clans could have worked together, or they could have moved. Maybe if they stopped sticking their noses in things they shouldn't, kits and apprentices would still be alive. _Maybe I would still be alive, _she thought solemberly.

* * *

**Okay, that was very short, in my standards, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to make my next chapters longer, but I'm not sure whether or not I should keep doing Moonpaw chapters...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I can't believe I'm on chapter 11 already! Anyways, I'd like to thank flareon200 and Dreamsliver for reviewing, like always! And, as for those who are looking for updates, PLEASE leave a review, otherwise I may think about how fast I update this story...**

* * *

Chapter 11

Scents filled Runningmoon's nose as he followed the border patrol. Molepelt was leading, and Leapordblaze, his father was also part of it. Firespirit, who proved to be the biggest nuisance in the Clan since Cloudkit, was talking about how great it would be if he were leading the patrol. Molepelt's ears were flattened against his head as he ignored the golden brown tabby, but Runningmoon was sure that he might snap on the young warrior.

"Can I _please _try to lead?" Firespirit asked in a low whiny voice.

Runningmoon lashed his tail and turned to glare at the young tom, but Leapordblaze was already on him. "It's time you learned your place in the Clan," he growled. "Molepelt is leading the patrol, and you will follow _Molepelt's _orders."

Firespirit looked at his paws, suddenly looking embarrassed and stayed quiet the rest of the time. With a sigh of relief Runningmoon stepped in beside his father. Leapordblaze still looked content as he followed Molepelt, and Runningmoon wished he had the same control as him.

"Thanks for shutting him up," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Leapordblaze nodded and remained silent as they headed for the WindClan border. Runningmoon was suddenly aware of the tension that had been rising in the Clans. Lilacfoot had said that an apprentice crossed the border last time they patrolled, and killed a squirrel in the process. He wondered how much of it was really true, considering she always liked making up stories. And yet, the scents of WindClan was fresh.

Suddenly a screech split the air, and Runningmoon's eyes widened in shock as he recognized Thistletail, Breezepelt, Hawkpaw and Mousepaw. With them was Dewspots, and her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Runningmoon realized that they were running from something, but he couldn't be sure what it was. Then his eyes widened into horror.

A large dog was chasing after them, with three more dogs behind. Dewspots suddenly whirled around and raked her claws across the large dog's muzzle, but to Runningmoon's dismay, it just shook her off. The large dog, who was clearly the leader, snapped its jaws around her body and began to shake her violently.

"No Dewspots!" Breezepelt yowled. His amber eyes were full of fury and terror as he lunged at the leader. But the other two dogs blocked his way and he flattened his ears in frustration and terror.

Runningmoon and Leapordblaze glanced at each other. Something had to be done about these dogs, otherwise WindClan might be wiped out. The two of them launched themselves at the two guard dogs. Breezepelt sought the opportunity and slashed his claws against the larger dog's muzzle, and it howled in pain, dropping Dewspot's body in the proccess. Runningmoon winced as he heard the soft thud, but there was no time to think if the spotted gray tabby was alive.

He hissed as one of the dogs nipped his tail, hard, and bit down. Leapordblaze snarled furiously and slashed at it's eyes and the dog stumbled backwards, leaving Runningmoon to scramble to his paws. Molepelt and Firespirit were helping Thistletail, who crouched in front of the two young apprentices. They looked like they still had kit-soft fur, and Runningmoon was certain that if something wasn't done soon, they would either be trampled on or eaten by the dogs.

With another snarl he scratched the shoulder of the lead dog and it spun around to face him. It's black eyes were wild with hunger and hatred as it glared at him, and Runningmoon leaped back just in time to avoid getting bitten once more.

Suddenly he felt teeth grip his tail, and he let out a yowl of pain. One of the dogs had caught him!

He tried to spin around but instead found himself rolling in the dust with the dog chasing after him. Runningmoon was certain that it was the end for him, the prophecy, and for Moonpaw as well. Silverpond would be devastated, and Leapordblaze would be furious with them. He would never forgive dogs or Twolegs, and in the process, he would never forgive the kittypets who lived with Twolegs.

Then the terrifying grip disappeared. Runningmoon opened his eyes, which he had closed, and found that Mousepaw was clawing at the dogs muzzle. Hawkpaw was at her side, tail bushed out in terror and eyes wide with fear. Runningmoon let out a startled gasp as the dog clamped its jaws around Hawkpaw's neck. The young apprentice let out a howl of pain and terror, and suddenly his cry was cut short by a sickening crunch.

"Fight back!" Runningmoon was certain that he could hear Hawkfrost's voice. "You must show them you are worthy of your warrior name!"

Without hesitating Runningmoon lunged for the dogs' throat. Hawkpaw's body was sprawled out on the ground, with blood filling it fast. Runningmoon knew that the only way to get rid of these dogs, was to take care of them once and for all.

Runningmoon bit down as hard as he could on its exposed throat, and the dog let out a terrified howl. He felt his teeth graze bone, and suddenly, the howl was cut off. The dog fell to the ground, broken and dead. The other dogs looked down at their companion, and suddenly they looked smaller in comparison. They turned tail and ran, leaving their companion behind.

Runningmoon glanced over his shoulder and saw that Dewspots had recovered from the bite wound, though her shoulder was still bleeding badly. Hawkpaw on the other hand wasn't moving. In fact, he looked as though a monster had hit him. Mousepaw was crouched over him, and her eyes were dull with grief. With a sigh, Runningmoon padded over to her side and placed his tail gently on her shoulder. He wasn't sure exacly how to comfort other cats, but he knew what it was like to lose a littermate.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mousepaw looked up at him, and her eyes still held the same dulled, shocked look. "She was my best friend," she murmured. "He shouldn't have died!" Her voice thinned into a wail. Runningmoon stepped back as Dewspots limped towards her.

"Come," she mewed softly. "We must report this to Ashstar." She turned to Molepelt, who was waiting patiently. He had many scratches on his back, but other then that, he looked better then the WindClan cats. "The thanks of our Clan goes with you," she meowed with a dip of her head. "Breezepelt, take Hawkpaw's body."

The black tom narrowed his eyes. Hawkpaw had been his apprentice, and Runningmoon suddenly felt sorry for him. He didn't want to know what it was like to lose your own apprentice. Cinderheart already knew what it was like, and Firestar, the greatest leader in ThunderClan had lost an apprentice as well.

Then he cast a glance at Mousepaw, who was starting to follow the patrol. His heart skipped yet another beat, and he suddenly had a strange filling in his stomach. Why did he feel like there was something about her that made his heart soar? Runningmoon knew exactly what it was: He was in love with Mousepaw.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the late update...I've been waiting for reviews but no one seems to be interested in this anymore except for one person, thanks flareon200 for always reviewing! But seriously, I'm gonna pause this if no one keeps reviewing...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Dogs attacked a WindClan patrol?" Hollystar's meow was sharp as she stared at the patrol. Molepelt had just finished describing their fight, and Leapordblaze was sitting with Silverpond, whose eyes were wild with fear. Runningmoon felt sorry for his mother. She was probably afraid of losing another kit, but he was certain that he would give his life to ThunderClan, even if it meant defending a cat from another Clan.

"Yes," Molepelt replied in a low voice. "We were just checking the border when we heard their yowls. Luckily I spotted them. But one of their apprentices died."

Hollystar bowed her head and stared off in silence. Runningmoon blinked in surprise. He knew that his leader had always tried to help WindClan in the past, especially during times when leaf-bare was coldest. She had even gone behind Bramblestar's back and gave them prey when they stayed in an abandoned Twoleg nest. Hollystar never thought twice about breaking the warrior code. She always thought about the Clans first, and Runningmoon believed that that was part of being a good leader.

"We should check on them tomorrow," she murmured. "I'm sure Ashstar will be upset."

Surprise flickered in Runningmoon's eyes as the black she-cat headed back to her den. He knew that she shared a close relationship with Ashstar, but he never knew it was this close. When he glanced at Emberfoot he saw that the gray tom's head was bowed.

He padded towards the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole, which had been caught by an earlier hunting patrol. His belly was rumbling with hunger, and he began to chew.

A blue-gray shape was heading towards the nursery, and Runningmoon stopped to see that Rainshower was carrying the sharp tang of herbs. Whitewing had been pacing in her nest, and Dustpelt said that she was probably getting ready to give birth. He had gotten used to it thanks to Ferncloud, a queen who had died during a battle with ShadowClan.

Jayfeather had retired to the elders' den, resulting in giving Rainshower full medicine cat duties, such as traveling to the Moonpool or meeting with the other medicine cats.

"Her kits are coming!" Rosefoot cried. She had moved to the nursery, and there was no doubt who her mate was. Thornclaw had been padding after her over the last couple of moons, acting like she was StarClan's gift to the Clan.

Runningmoon and the rest of the Clan waited impatiently as she slipped back into the nursery. It was like waiting for a battle to start; sometimes he wondered if it would ever end. Then, after what seemed like moons, Rainshower finally emerged. His blue eyes were gleaming with pride.

"She has had a healthy litter of two kits," he announced.

Birchfall, who had been pacing restlessly the whole time, dashed forward. Runningmoon twitched his whiskers in amusement as silence engulfed the hollow. Dustpelt and Sandstorm had gone back into the elders' den, where Longtail awaited them.

"I wonder what it's like," Stormpaw murmured as he approached the apprentices' den. He and Flightpaw had been busy cleaning out the elders' den during the time, and they smelled of mouse-bile. Runningmoon wrinkled his nose in disgust and stalked further away.

"Mouse-brain, you were supposed to wash that off," Icestorm hissed when she spotted them. Her two kits looked up in surprise, but before Stormpaw could escape she added, "clean your paws in the stream near the border."

Stormpaw lowered his head, ears flattened and tail tip twitching in annoyance, and padded away. Flightpaw followed him, casting another glance at their mother before the two of them padded away.

"I swear those two get into more trouble now that they're apprentices," Icestorm muttered with a shake of her head.

"They're just trying to be the best they can be," Runningmoon meowed reassuringly.

Icestorm glanced at him, then shook her head and stalked away, leaving him behind. She was quickly replaced by Silverpond, who had been watching the whole time. "Don't worry about her, she's just a worried mother," she murmured gently.

Runningmoon stared at the silver tabby in surprise. Silverpond hadn't spoken to him like this in moons, not since Moonpaw died. He had been so certain that she hated him for her death, and blamed him for it that he ignored her most of the time.

"I try not to," he replied in a low purr.

Silverpond flicked her tail over his ear, and for the first time in moons, they shared tongues together.

----------------------

"Ambush!" Mousewhisker's yowl made Runningmoon's ears prick for the sounds of cats yowling. He had gone with the gray-and-white tom on a patrol with Poppyfrost, Cloudtail and his former mentor Foxwhisker. The five warriors were staring towards the ShadowClan border in horror.

It looked as though Russetstar had brought the whole Clan. Runningmoon made out the slim body of Tigerheart, whose eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Dawnfrost, the deputy was also with them. Kinkfur was already on top of Mousewhisker. She battered at his foreleg as he desperately tried to grapple with her.

Runningmoon let out a fearsome battle cry and lunged at Rowanclaw, who stared at him surprise. The ginger tom had no time to get out of the way, and Runningmoon used a move that Hawkfrost had taught him. He extended his claws and dug them into Rowanclaw's back. Then he sliced them down, and heard the satisfying sound of fur and flesh tearing.

Rowanclaw let out an ear-splitting yowl of pain and tried to escape, but Foxwhisker already had him pinned down. "_Never _cross the border again flea-bag," he hissed as he pressed his face close to the ginger warrior.

Without looking back Rowanclaw ran back towards the ShadowClan side of the border. All around him Runningmoon could hear cats screeching. Poppyfrost was locked in battle with Pinenose. Despite his small size, the gray-and-white tom made a formidable enemy. Poppyfrost was trying desperately to rear and slice downward with her claws, but Pinenose was too fast. He leaped forward and ran into her belly, knocking the breath out of the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Runningmoon hissed and dashed to her aid. He would never let a ShadowClan warrior harm his Clanmate! He studied his opponents movements and quickly relayed that Pinenose may have been small, but he had a weakness. Pinenose's legs were short and stubby, and that gave Runningmoon an idea.

He stuck out his foreleg, and the small ShadowClan cat gasped and tripped. Poppyfrost sought the opportunity and lunged forward, nipping hard on his neck. As soon as he saw that she was okay, Runningmoon started to help his other Clanmates.

Soon the battle was fading, but only two cats remained. Russetstar and Toadfoot were glaring at the patrol. Blood trickled down the ShadowClan leaders leg, and Toadfoot looked like he was in severe pain. "We will never lose!" the dark ginger she-cat cried out.

"I think you already have," Mousewhisker meowed with a flick of his tail. His amber eyes were glowing with pride, and he took a step forward. "Unless you want to lose more blood," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Russetstar seemed to think of the better and turned to run. But before she could, a screech sounded from near the border. "Our camp is on fire!" Runningmoon stared in horror when he saw bright flames lapping at the trees in ShadowClan territory.

The cat who had called the alarm was Kinkfur. Her long tabby fur was fluffed out in fear, and her eyes were wild. Russetstar looked back to Mousewhisker; panic flared in her green eyes. "I beg of you, please help us!" Her cry was cut short as she started to cough.

Suddenly, Moonpaw's voice echoed in Runningmoon's ears: "_Shadow will burn..." _With a shudder, he realized that her prophecy was coming true.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, what with all the school work and college beginning. I hope everyone's still interested in it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Eyes wild with fear, Runningmoon turned to his Clanmates. Foxwhisker and Poppyfrost were looking at each other. Fear clouded their gaze, but they also looked determined. Runningmoon rose his chin, hoping to look just as determined. ShadowClan needed his help, and he and his Clanmates were the only ones around to help them.

He circled Mousewhisker and Cloudtail, who were staring at the burning trees as though a terrible strike had happened. And of course, something terrible had happened. But Runningmoon remembered hearing stories of how a fire ravaged the old ThunderClan camp, and a fire also hit the new camp. The one in the old camp had killed many cats, but luckily, the one in the new camp hadn't been as devastating.

"We have to help them!" Runningmoon yowled as the fire roared through the forest.

Poppyfrost, Foxwhisker and Cloudtail nodded, but Mousewhisker's eyes were narrowed. "Why should we help them? They've never done anything for us." His question shocked Runningmoon. Most cats would have jumped to help ShadowClan, but perhaps because of what stories have been told about them, Mousewhisker was afraid of them.

"Because they would _owe_ us," he replied, hoping that Mousewhisker would catch the hint of malice in his voice.

The gray-and-white tom lashed his tail and narrowed his eyes even more. "Alright, I'll fetch help," he muttered.

With that, he rushed into the forest back towards ThunderClan territory. Runningmoon turned to see that Poppyfrost's eyes were wide with worry. "Go after him to make sure he does as he says," he growled.

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and followed his trail. Runningmoon looked back at his Clanmates. With a nod, he led them deeper into ShadowClan territory, towards the terrible fumes of the fire.

The acrid tang of the smoke began to make his eyes water, but Runningmoon ignored it and stared towards the path where Russetstar and Kinkfur had run. The ShadowClan's scent was masked by the fire, and soon Runningmoon's eyes began to sting. His throat started to swell, and he felt as though he was going to choke on the smoke.

But eventually, they finally reached where the ShadowClan scents were strongest. Runningmoon could hear the yowls of alarm and fear coming from the entrance of where the camp must have been. The fire was right near it!

He turned to his Clanmates, reading the fear that was on their minds. "We must help the kits and queens first," he meowed.

Foxwhisker only blinked as the three cats crept through the short undergrowth. It wouldn't matter much, because when they reached what must have been the center of ShadowClan camp, their were cats everywhere. They were either dashing about, or running madly in blind panic.

_Where's Russetstar? _Runningmoon's eyes widened when he spotted the dark ginger she-cat. Dawnfrost, the cream-colored she-cat, was stalking towards her. Her blue eyes were gleaming with anticipation as she stared at the ShadowClan leader.

With a fierce battle-cry, Runningmoon lunged after her. Dawnfrost let out a yowl of surprise as he extended his claws on Dawnfrost. He didn't care what she was about to do next; she looked like she was about to _kill_ Russetstar!

"You tried to kill Russetstar!" he cried.

Dawnfrost's eyes widened in alarm as he began to claw at her belly. "I was trying to save her from that burning tree!" she spat.

Runningmoon risked a swift glance at the where Russetstar had been. Sure enough, a tree that was burning had landed there. Luckily the dark ginger she-cat had run out of the way. He couldn't ignore the fierce glare Dawnfrost gave him as she kicked him off.

He didn't move as she bounded towards her Clanmates. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his ears. _Move mouse-brain!_ The all too familiar voice made his fur prickle. Runningmoon realized that it was Moonpaw.

He streaked towards a tiny kit who was wailing in terror. Her dark ginger fur was fluffed out as he grabbed her. The mother of this kit was no where around; she had probably gone out without her.

But as he headed back to the entrance, he spotted a body lying on the ground. Runningmoon's eyes widened in horror when he realized that it was Flowerpetal. But sadly he did not have time to react. He ran as fast as he could as the flames began to engulf the camp.

"Where's Flowerpetal?" Toadfoot's yowl came from somewhere nearby.

Runningmoon put Mangokit, who had been wriggling around in his jaws. He looked up at Toadfoot, and let sorrow cloud his eyes. "I, I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "The smoke must have killed her."

Toadfoot let out an eerie wail, that was followed by the rest of the small ShadowClan cats. Runningmoon stared at them, suddenly wishing he could do anything to take back that prophecy. Russetstar was sitting in the center of the group. Dawnfrost sat at her side. The cream-colored she-cat's eyes were narrowed as she stared at Runningmoon, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Then he looked at what the rest of the ShadowClan cats were looking at. There were four bodies laying in the center in front of Russetstar. Two of them were apprentices; Ryepaw and Sandpaw. The other two were Smokefoot and Whitewater.

ShadowClan had burned from the fire. The prophecy was going to come true...

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry, it's one of my shorter stories. I've been wondering whether or not to continue it, like I said in my last chapter. But I will try my best to update it, because there's so much going on right now. PLEASE leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the next chapter. You guys have inspired me to keep writing, so I will just keep working on this story until it is complete. Oh, and I've decided that there won't be a sequel to this just because I have so many other stories that I need to work on. So, thanks Belle1996, Flareon200, and Dreamsliver**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Why?" Russetstar was trembling as she spoke. Dawnfrost, whose flanks were heaving heavily and bleeding thanks to Runningmoon, stood at her side. "Why would StarClan punish us?" Her voice broke into a wail, and other cats followed her call.

Runningmoon rose to his paws. He couldn't decide what was worse, seeing the once noble ShadowClan leader like this, or staring at the dead body of their fallen Clanmates.

"Russetstar, Mangokit is still alive," Toadfoot meowed. His pale yellow eyes were dark with sorrow as he spoke.

The dark ginger she-cat turned her gaze to him and nodded solemnly. "Make sure she has someone to feed her," she replied.

"But Tawnypelt's kits are too old. Her milk dried up a moon ago!" Flamecloud meowed in shock.

Russetstar glared at him. It looked like some of her fierce spirit had come back. But just as Runningmoon thought she would say something comforting, she spat, "take her to ThunderClan than. See what I care."

Shocked gasps filled the clearing that had stopped burning. Runningmoon stared at the ShadowClan leader in dismay. She was hurting more then he could have imagined.

Flamecloud dipped his head and grabbed Mangokit by the scruff. The little kit, who was a pale ginger she-cat, let out a wail of distress as Foxwhisker took her. "We'll take care of her," he promised.

The medicine cat nodded and headed to his Clanmates to treat the wounded. Runningmoon and his Clanmates headed back to ThunderClan camp.

His fur was bristling with cold fury at the thought of taking another kit back to the Clan. What would Hollystar say about it? And would she accept Mangokit?

"Runningmoon!" Poppyfrost's gasp made him stop in his tracks. He felt Foxwhisker bump into him and turned to see that the reddish-tabby's eyes were wide. "Why is there a kit with you?"

Before Runningmoon could reply, Hollystar padded up to them. With her was Rosefoot, Birchfall, Leapordblaze and Muskedfur. Muskedfur's eyes were wide as he stared at Mangokit, and Runningmoon fought the urge to drop her and run. He _had_ to take care of her, he promised Flamecloud!

"Russetstar's lost her mind!" Foxwhisker growled with a lash of his tail.

Hollystar's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at them. "Were you able to help the Clan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Runningmoon replied when he put Mangokit down gently. The little kit let out a squeal as he did so, making him flinch from the sound.

"Good," she meowed. Relief flooded her voice, and it made Runningmoon blink in surprise. Had she heard Moonpaw's prophecy as well? "This kit will need some milk," she added with a glance at Mangokit.

Runningmoon nodded, and he allowed Molepelt, who had been leading the patrol in the first place, to take the lead. Poppyfrost stepped in beside him, giving him a look of concern. "I tried to stop Mousewhisker, but he was just being a mouse-brain," she murmured. "He ended up rousing up the entire camp before Hollystar could stop him."

_What a surprise, _Runningmoon thought with a roll of his eyes. Mousewhisker was just a big hot-head, like his brother Berrynose.

By the time they reached the thorn tunnel entrance, every muscle in Runningmoon's body hurt. He had been running all day; but despite his name, he wasn't sure whether or not he could handle another run.

Dovekit and Cloudkit were playing outside the nursery, both letting out excited squeals as their Clanmates approached. Runningmoon placed Mangokit down as gently as he could, hoping that they wouldn't try to topple her over. The little dark ginger she-cat stared at them with wide eyes.

Though she was bigger then them by age, she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. Runningmoon suddenly felt sorry for her. Mangokit had had the perfect life in ShadowClan, until Russetstar sent her away. How would she cope with living in a different Clan?

"Hi!" Dovekit's squeak echoed around the rocks. The gray tabby bounded forward and gave Mangokit a good sniff. "You smell funny," she growled playfully.

Mangokit growled back and batted her ears with a small paw. "You smell funny too!" she mewed.

Cloudkit, who had been watching the whole time, padded over. "Where are you from?" he asked curiously. His blue eyes, which were much like Cloudtail's eyes, gleamed.

"S-" Runningmoon cut her off with a slap of his tail. She looked at him with wide eyes and stopped herself just in time.

She might never be accepted if the _whole_ Clan knew where she came from.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Hollystar's yowl rang from the Highledge, making Runningmoon look up.

He sighed and followed his Clanmates as they gathered around the Highledge. Mangokit and Whitewing's kits were staring at the ThunderClan leader as though they had been together forever.

Poppyfrost sat next to Mousewhisker, looking at him worriedly as she did so. Muskedfur was looking at the black she-cat with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Peppermint and Silverpond sat close together as they stared at her.

"I have called you hear for a reason," she began. "ShadowClan has been ravaged by a fire, and it was only thanks to Runningmoon, Foxwhisker and Molepelt that they were saved. We must keep an eye out on the border in case they try to invade for more territory."

Yowls of anger and dismay erupted from almost every warrior. Runningmoon noticed that Hollystar didn't mention Mangokit, and he let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps if Whitewing took care of her no one would notice her. In fact, she even looked a little like Birchfall. He hoped that for ShadowClan's sake that they stayed on their own side of the border. If they didn't, he would claw their ears off, even if he did help them during the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school work already and for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't allow me to upload my documents. But, that's in the past now and here's the next chapter to Blazing Stars! And thanks xxSnowfirexx, flareon200, Chasonbird or Butterfliee, and Moonstreak1 for all of your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

A cold, blustery wind buffeted Runningmoon's pelt. He lifted his head and saw that clouds had gathered around the sky. With a shake of his pelt, Runningmoon padded out of the warriors' den. He saw that camp was empty, apart from Cinderheart ordering out the border patrols and hunting patrols. Mangokit had gone to sleep with the other kits, completely unaware of the fact that she had been exiled.

"Snow's on the way," Longtail murmured from his place at the half-rock.

Runningmoon turned to stare at the pale tabby warrior. Longtail had once been a brave warrior until a rabbit clawed out his eyes. Now he was sightless and tried his best not to speak of his problems.

"How much snow do you think?" Sandstorm asked as she joined him. Her pale ginger coat was shabby looking now.

Longtail sniffed the air again and wrinkled his nose uncomfortably. "Too much," he muttered.

Sandstorm seemed pleased with his reaction and turned towards Dustpelt, who was muttering to himself about something. Runningmoon narrowed his eyes at them.

Silverpond had told him that Sandstorm became closer to Dustpelt after the death of Firestar. It didn't help that Dustpelt lost his mate, Ferncloud, who died from greencough. But their blood ran strongly through the Clan, thanks to Birchfall, Spiderleg, Toadpelt, Rosefoot, and all of his grandkits.

"Come on, let me go out, please!" Flightpaw's mew came from near the apprentice's den.

Runningmoon huffed out his chest in amusement as he saw the tortoiseshell she-cat bouncing around her mentor, Blossomflower. But the pale brown she-cat had not been very active lately. While the Clan got skinnier thanks to leaf-bare, she seemed to grow larger every day.

It came to no ones shock when Rainshower said that she was expecting kits. And Runningmoon wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw how proud Branchfoot looked when he stared at her.

Branchfoot had been found in the forest as a kit, and had been trained by Hollystar herself. He was now a fine asset to the Clan, but Runningmoon was beginning to think that the Clan was becoming overly populated.

The warriors' den was already full, and it was going to get bigger in the next moon. Runningmoon wondered what would happen if there was no more room left in the hollow for the Clan. Would they have to leave?

He shuttered at the very thought of it and slowly padded away from the elders den. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were busy arguing about something, like always, and he didn't want to be caught up in it.

"Would you like to go on a hunting patrol?" Cinderheart's meow surprised him.

Runningmoon turned to see the gray tabby staring at him affectionately, and he let out a soft purr. "Of course!" he replied.

"You can lead it," she added when he padded away.

Surprise flickered through Runningmoon. He had always joined patrols, not led them. This was one of the biggest honors of becoming a warrior, aside from becoming deputy or having your own apprentice, which Runningmoon knew would come in time. He would just have to be patient if he wanted to have an apprentice.

He bounded towards Spiderleg and Cragfur, who were sharing a mouse. "Would you like to come on patrol with me?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Spiderleg looked up and nodded. There was a gleam of excitement in his amber eyes. "Maybe we'll finally catch something!" he said excitedly.

Cragfur nodded as well and rose to his paws, followed quickly by Spiderleg. But before the three warriors could leave, they were stopped by a call from the warriors' den. "Let me come!" Runningmoon groaned when he realized it was Lilacfoot.

He had not been able to forgive her after the way she acted that day when he was a kit. The last thing he wanted was to take her along on a patrol. But Spiderleg and Cragfur already stopped, and he guessed it wouldn't be fair to keep going.

"May I join you?" Lilacfoot asked when she finally caught up and stopped panting.

"You may as well," Runningmoon muttered.

Spiderleg flicked his tail. "More hunters means more prey will be caught," he meowed.

And so the hunting patrol set off. Runningmoon knew that there would be prey at the Ancient Oak, but he felt like he should go towards the WindClan border. Something told him that prey would be easier to find there, and something was burning in his pelt.

The ShadowClan part of the prophecy had come true, and WindClan could be next. He wanted to make sure they were prepared for any unnecessary battle.

"I don't know whether or not this is a good place," Spiderleg murmured with a sniff. "WindClan have been more hostile ever since the dogs attacked Dewspots."

Runningmoon understood what he meant. WindClan had become more aggressive yet again after the dogs attacked Dewspots. Now, they were at the border more frequently, and it often ended in battles. Ashstar, who had died last moon, wouldn't be very proud of her Clan. Breezestar now led it with an iron paw, and he was becoming worse.

"Lets try here anyways," Runningmoon whispered, hoping they didn't catch the hint of fear in his voice.

As they started to hunt, Runningmoon felt a little better. Lilacfoot caught a shrew, while Spiderleg caught two mice and a vole. Cragfur came in the end empty-pawed, but Runningmoon gave him his catch, a squirrel.

Suddenly a screech sounded from nearby. Runningmoon stared on in dismay as a tabby shape appeared from the top of the hill. He recognized the shape as Heathertail, Breezestar's mate. Beside her were many cats, whose pelts were bristling like a cold wind.

"WindClan, attack!" Heathertail's cry echoed through the trees, sending a shiver through Runningmoon.

_"Wind will strike," _Moonpaw's voice suddenly seemed stronger then ever, and a thrill of fear went through Runningmoon as the WindClan warriors charged forward. They would never survive an attack like this!

* * *

**Ooh cliffie right? Well, anyways, please leave a review after you've finished reading, as always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I'm going to update at least twice a day now because I want to get this story finished. I'm disappointed that I didn't get nearly as many reviews as Stars of Glory, but I guess that's to be expected. Anyways, thanks xxSnowfirexx, Dreamsliver and flareon200 for reviewing, you guys are the best!**

**

* * *

**

Runningmoon watched in horror as Heathertail charged towards him. He dodged to the side, but was caught off guard by Gorsetail, who was snarling in his face. Her blue eyes gleamed like fire as she raked her claws down his side. Pain erupted from the wound as Runningmoon fell to the ground, but he slowly rose back to his paws. He wasn't about to be bested by a she-cat, and a queen at that matter!

He let out a yowl of fury and sliced her nose. Gorsetail's eyes seared with pain and she bounded away from him. Runningmoon was left alone, but not for long. A familiar sand-colored shape appeared from the fray of cats.

With another yowl, he surged forward, completely unaware of who she was in the red blaze of battle. Runningmoon could hear his Clanmates grappling with the rest of the WindClan cats, and he let out a hiss. How dare WindClan try to take over ThunderClan territory?

"Runningmoon, stop!" He didn't dare stop, but he stared into the cloud of dust. Runningmoon stared at the sand-colored shape for a moment, and realized that it was Mousepaw, the cat he had met when Dewspots was killed by a dog. "I don't want to hurt you," she murmured as she approached.

Suddenly a screech echoed around the clearing. Runningmoon spun around to face Heathertail, who was standing over Mossfoot's body. Blood welled from a wound and spilled into a pool next to her. Her claws were covered in blood.

"No! Mossfoot!" Lilacfoot's cry took Runningmoon by surprise.

Mousepaw's eyes were wide as she stared at it, and then she looked at Heathertail. "How could you?" she growled.

Heathertail's eyes were wide with dismay and she shook her head, suddenly looking confused. "I-I-" She couldn't even speak as she began to shudder violently.

Than Breezestar's yowl rang clearly. "Enough!" he spat from where he stood. Runningmoon spotted him. He was standing on a hill, with four more cats standing beside him. His amber eyes were blazing coldly as he glared at the ThunderClan cats. "This was only a warning," he growled as he approached the patrol. "If we catch you near this part of WindClan territory again, you will be attacked without question."

Cragfur glared at him furiously. "How _dare_you?" he hissed. "This is ThunderClan territory!"

Breezestar narrowed his eyes at Heathertail, who merely nodded. "It is now just another part of WindClan," he replied boldly.

"No!" Lilacfoot screeched. "You can _never _have this part of ThunderClan!"

"I think we already have," Breezestar meowed and flicked his tail. Yet more cats followed his signal, and Runningmoon's eyes widened even more. Had Breezestar gone mad?

Mousepaw's eyes were wide with fear, and he guessed that she didn't know half of what was going on. Runningmoon glared at the clouds that had begun to gather. Why couldn't it rain now? Maybe it would stop Breezestar from attacking!

As if StarClan had heard his question, rain began to explode from the clouds. Yowls of anger and frustration came from most of the WindClan cats, but there were a few who looked confused. Some of them looked frightened, and as Breezestar tried to take control of the matter, they escaped his clutches towards ThunderClan. Runningmoon braced himself for another onslaught, but he stared at them, looking flustered.

"Come on, lets go," he muttered to his Clanmates.

Lilacfoot shook her head in dismay and sorrow as she helped Cragfur drag Mossfoot's body back to camp. Mousepaw was staring at him for a few moments, before she turned back to her own Clan. Runningmoon felt a pang in his belly as he watched her leave. Should he really feel this way about a cat from another Clan?

"Oh, by the way, my name's Mouse_flight_," she added over her back.

Runningmoon stared after her for a few moments, feeling a strange sensation run through him. He turned and joined his Clanmates. Lilacfoot didn't seem to notice the exchange, and it made Runningmoon grin wickedly. He was _glad _she was upset. She deserved to be, after the way she acted towards him that day when he was a kit.

"What happened here?" Hollystar yowled when they dragged his body into camp.

More yowls followed hers, including Brightheart, Mossfoot's mother. Brightheart and Cloudtail had had a second litter before Hollystar was even born. They had Mossfoot and Cragfur. Cragfur's blue eyes were dark with grief as he stared down at his dead brother's body. Brightheart let out a wail of grief as she bent over her son, and even Whitewing joined them, though her belly was plump with kits.

"WindClan ambushed us," Runningmoon explained. His voice was cracked with grief. "Breezestar...he's become worse then Onestar and Ashstar combined."

Hollystar's green eyes darkened with anger as she paced around the clearing. Most cats had already come out, and Birchfall was sitting close to Whitewing. "You need to get some rest," he murmured gently to the white she-cat.

Her eyes were wide with worry as she stared down at Mossfoot's body. "But...what if they come back?" she asked in a quavering voice. Her whole body was shaking, but before she could let out a cry of grief, Rainshower was upon her.

"Take these," he mewed, shoving some bitter tasing leaves towards her.

Runningmoon wrinkled his nose at the smell as Whitewing began to chew them. Birchfall narrowed his eyes at the medicine cat but said nothing. Jayfeather was also watching from a distance; it was as though he could actually _see_.

"What will we do now?" Cloudtail demanded. His fur was standing on end as he stared at his son.

The ThunderClan leader didn't speak at first. Than she glanced at him, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "It's time we taught Breezestar a lesson," she growled while flexing her claws into the ground. "Tomorrow after we hold his vigil, we will avenge Mossfoot's unjustly death!"

Her yowl was taken up by the rest of the Clan, and suddenly it seemed like they all accepted the fact that WindClan had just become a bunch of rogues. But inside, Runningmoon was shaking with fear. Not for himself, but for Mouseflight. He _had _to warn her!

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I thought it was great! The battle scene may have been a bit short, but what can you do? lol make sure the rest of the chapter is longer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy working on other things...and the internet's been acting weird. Anyways, thanks flareon200, xxBloodpulsexx, and Chasonbird or Butterfliee for reviewing! You guys are the best and you all get Mouseflight plushies!**

**

* * *

**

Clouds began to cover the sky, shrouding the pre-dawn light. Birds were still sleeping in their nests as Runningmoon followed his Clanmates out of the warriors' den.

Two days had passed since they held vigil for Mossfoot. The Clan had spent the rest of those days preparing for the upcoming battle with WindClan, and Runningmoon spent his time trying to figure out how to get to Mouseflight or how to protect her from getting hurt.

Whitewing, who had been in labor all night, was still trying to give birth. Birchfall was staring at the nursery, looking like a worried mother. Jayfeather had taken Rainshower's place to help the white queen, despite the fact that the gray tabby was an elder. Jayfeather had experience when it came to bearing kits, so he would know what to do when it came to something like this.

Hollystar paced around the clearing, casting anxious glances at the nursery. Runningmoon could feel the anxiety buzzing in the Clan like a bee. Everyone seemed nervous about the battle today, everyone except for Cloudtail, who should have been more worried about Whitewing. He was busy rambling about getting revenge for Mossfoot's death, and he seemed to care more about his son.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see us," Leapordblaze growled as he washed Silverpond's fur. Peppermint was close by their sides, next to Molepelt who looked like he was about to panic. Runningmoon watched as his aunt soothed the small black tom with strokes of her tail, looking like a proper medicine cat.

"Don't forget, this will be our son's first major battle," Silverpond added. She had gotten over Moonpaw's death, but Runningmoon knew that she was still worried about him. He puffed out his chest, suddenly feeling very proud of himself when Leapordblaze looked at him.

"Yes, he's become a fine warrior," he replied with a twitch of his whiskers.

Suddenly Rainshower emerged from the medicine cat's den to consult with Hollystar. Her green eyes gleamed when he dipped his head, and she leaped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Her yowl carried with the wind, and Runningmoon felt a thrill of excitement course through him.

Most of the Clan had already gathered, but Flightpaw and Stormpaw emerged from the apprentice's den with eyes that were as wide as the moon. Ivyflower, Emberfoot and Eagleheart were also just coming from their dens.

Runningmoon wondered if they would be joining the battle, or protecting the hollow. He glanced up at Hollystar, and saw that she looked proud of her Clan. He felt proud too. ThunderClan had strong, loyal cats, and they would survive this battle no matter what.

"Now I know this is a dark day for us," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "But I promise you, that we will be victorious today!" Yowls followed her cry, and she waited until they were silent. "Leapordblaze, I would like you to take Lynxclaw, Cragfur, Blossomflower and Mousewhisker with you to take the first wave. Cinderheart, I want you to organize guards to stand in the forest in case any WindClan cats think of escaping. Muskedfur, Silverpond, Runningmoon and I will be the second wave. And as for the rest of you, I want you to stay here and protect the camp."

Murmurs of excitement and anxiety broke out as she leaped down from the Highledge. Runningmoon padded over to Rainshower, who was busy handing out bundles of bitter smelling herbs to warriors who would be joining the battle.

He had spent the last day gathering as many herbs as he could, saying that he would need them. Runningmoon knew that he was right. Attacking the camp was a serious thing, but it might be the only way to stop Breezestar and teach him a lesson once and for all.

Rainshower handed him the herbs, and he bent down to sniff it. He wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling herbs, but ate it just the same. With a small gag, he padded over to Hollystar's patrol.

Cinderheart had already organized the cats who would stand guard in the forest. Berrynose, Brightheart, Toadpelt and Thornclaw would be there to guide them if they were injured or there to protect the camp if any WindClan cat broke through the battle line.

Soon, Hollystar led the battle patrol towards the WindClan border. The herbs that Rainshower had given him worked. Runningmoon no longer felt hungry, but he felt a sudden urge to protect his Clan, no matter what the cost.

The scents of WindClan soon wafted in the air. Runningmoon spotted Lynxclaw's patrol, slinking through the undergrowth. They were well camouflaged, and he knew that any WindClan cat standing guard wouldn't smell them or see them.

Hollystar made them wait near a ledge, where they blended in as well. Now, they just had to wait. Lynxclaw's patrol would weaken WindClan first, and then Hollystar would lead her patrol to drive them out. It was a full-proof plan, but something about it didn't seem right.

Just when Runningmoon felt like he couldn't sit still for any longer, yowls broke out near a hill. He pricked his ears and recognized Lynxclaw's fierce battle cry. The battle had started, and it sounded like ThunderClan were winning.

* * *

**Ah don't you just love suspense? Well, I'm off to see what other stories can be updated, so please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

***Sigh* I only got one review since I've updated...Well, my goal is to get more reviews from this story then Stars of Glory, so that means EVERYONE who has made this their favorites should review, or just remove it from their lists...It's only a suggestion^^" Anyways, thanks Chasonbird or Butterfliee for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"ThunderClan, attack!" Hollystar's yowl was like a wave of anticipation for the gathered cats around her.

Runningmoon felt it just as much as his Clanmates, though he also felt a thrill of fear for Mouseflight. What had become of her? He gazed up at where Lynxclaw had led his battle patrol, and saw that there were WindClan cats retreating. None of them resembled the sand-colored pelt he was looking for.

He rushed after the ThunderClan leader, and heard yowls of dismay echo from the WindClan cats. Runningmoon saw that Cloudtail was searching out one cat in particular.

Heathertail was fighting off Leapordblaze, whose powerful shoulders seemed to pulse with excitement as he watched the light brown tabby's helplessness.

"WindClan, are you warriors or cowards?" Breezestar's yowl came from a mound of sand, which he was sitting upon.

Runningmoon glared at the black tom. He was driving them to their deaths! He would have to be stopped sooner or later, but right now, Runningmoon had to help Mouseflight, who was trapped between a ledge and Blossomflower.

Blossomflower had more experience then the young warrior, and with her lips drawn back into a snarl, she seemed more vicious now then she ever had.

With a disdainful hiss, Runningmoon leaped in between them. Blossomflower stepped back in shock, and her face contorted into a more dangerous look: Hunger for blood. "You're a traitor!" she spat as she glared venomously at Mouseflight.

"No," Runningmoon replied in a grave voice. "This is wrong. You're killing needlessly." He pointed his tail towards Lynxclaw.

Gorsetail's body was splayed out on the ground. Her jaws were open wide in a wordless yowl of dismay, and her eyes stared at nothing. A pool of blood covered the ground beneath her.

Blossomflower didn't seem to hear him. The blood lust had taken over, and now, all she cared about was killing every cat in her path.

"If you won't kill her then I will!" she hissed.

Fear threatened to overwhelm Runningmoon when he felt a tail gently touch his shoulder. He turned to see that Mouseflight was staring at him, through placid eyes. "I'm not afraid to die," she murmured. "At least StarClan will be peaceful."

Before Runningmoon could reply, a yowl cracked the air. He and Mouseflight turned to see that Hollystar had run into Breezestar. The two black cats were glaring at each other ominously, and a shudder went through him.

If Hollystar managed to kill Breezestar, then WindClan's threat wouldn't be as terrible. They would have no leader for now, and the thought grimly satisfied Runningmoon.

"Enough!" The ThunderClan leader howled as she placed one claw over the black tom's throat. "You've lost, or are you willing to face death now?"

Breezestar looked up at her, and for the first time, Runningmoon noticed a spark of fear in his amber eyes. "I'm not afraid to die," he spat as he writhed under her claws. "And neither are my Clanmates!"

His yowl was taken up by the WindClan cats, who in turn continued the battle. Kestrelflight was desperately trying to help those who were injured or dead. Brownpaw, his apprentice, was no where to be seen.

"We have to stop them!" Mouseflight cried when another body crashed to the ground. It was Thistletail, and his face was contorted into a snarl.

Runningmoon exchanged a glance with her, but he felt too intimidated to know what to do. His Clan was suffering as much as WindClan, and now, it seemed like even his vision was stained with their blood.

Suddenly a claw scraped his side. Runningmoon winced in pain as Leaftail, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes, sliced his claws down his flank. The dark tabby's eyes were blazing coldly as he glared at Runningmoon, and the swift tabby thought fast.

He spun around to face him, and then slashed his nose. Leaftail let out a sharp, pain-filled yowl, but he didn't back down. Instead, he continued his relentless attack until finally Runningmoon fell down with exhaustion.

It had been a long day, and now, as his wariness got to him, he felt like the pain was getting to him. Leaftail rose to his hind paws was about to pummel him, when something astonishing happened.

It made all cats stop in their tracks. It was a sickening sound that made Runningmoon want to flee the area with Mouseflight. The thunderous roar of water seemed endless as it surged towards them. Suddenly, Moonpaw's words echoed in his mind once more: "The River will flood..."

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, even in my standards, but I thought this was the perfect place to stop. I'll try to make the last chapter longer; oh, and can you see the things that are happening to the Clan? Well, if not, then you'll have to read back at the last chapters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I've decided to do a super-fast update, and here we go! I thought the last scene was just too enticing, so I wanted to add more to it, and here it is! Now, thanks Dreamsliver, flareon200 and NCISWarriorz for reviewing, you guys are the best!  
**

* * *

The thunderous sound of the lake exploded all over Runningmoon, and he stared in horror as water surged towards the fighting cats. Hollystar had looked up just in time to see the water coming towards her, and she barely had enough time to get away. But Breezestar was still in the way, and the black she-cat jumped in front of him.

Runningmoon let out a fierce yowl, hoping to distract him from hurting his leader. But there was nothing he could do, as Breezestar started to claw at Hollystar's belly. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, and suddenly the lake seemed to overtake them.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw his leader get swept away by the torrent of water, followed closely by several WindClan and ThunderClan cats. The lake was relentless as it exploded in front of the two fighting Clans.

And as if it had been bad enough, the water was stretching towards the ShadowClan border.

_How can I save them?_ He wondered as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He could do nothing but stand there. It was as if his paws were frozen to the ground in terror.

"Runningmoon, we have to find the survivors!" Mouseflight cried. She was digging through the ground, which the water had upturned.

He turned to her aid and they quickly unearthed Kerntail's lithe body. Her gaze had turned milky and her fur was matted with blood and mud. Runningmoon knew she was dead.

They started to dig up more and more Clanmates who had been drowned or buried alive. Only a few were still alive, and that included Leapordblaze, Lynxclaw and Heathertail. The three cats were sputtering as they coughed up water and dirt, and they fell to the ground, shuddering as they did so.

"What about the others?" Mouseflight asked. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of sorrow and horror as they looked around.

Runningmoon could just make out RiverClan camp. It looked empty, as though the lake had overtaken them. "We need to help RiverClan," he meowed to her. "Leapordblaze, do you think you can find Cinderheart and tell her what's happened?" He added to the golden tabby.

Leapordblaze nodded, though his eyes were grave. He flicked his tail, which was plastered with mud, and limped towards ThunderClan territory, with Heathertail and Lynxclaw following closely.

Mouseflight and Runningmoon followed the trail of water. It looked as though there was none left in the lake. The thought that everyone could be dead was almost too much for Runningmoon to bare.

He couldn't imagine what might've happened to them while they sought out the RiverClan cats. They were on their own for now, until they could get back to them.

Suddenly RiverClan's fishy scent flooded his jaws. Runningmoon knew they were close, but he also knew that it would be tough to find their camp, especially now that it looked like the lake had taken over their territory.

Something made the two friends stop. Runningmoon narrowed his eyes at a strange shape in the ground, and he suddenly realized that it was moving. He exchanged a worried glance with Mouseflight.

"Willowshine!" Mouseflight suddenly gasped.

A gray tabby was digging through the mud. Runningmoon faintly remembered her from the Gatherings, but he never really met her. She was average looking, with bright blue eyes that made her look intelligent.

Willowshine looked up in surprise, and her hackles started to rise. "If you're here to steal our territory, then you're out of luck!" she spat.

Runningmoon dipped his head, and she backed away. "We are not here to steal your territory," he replied gently. "We have come to help. The lake flooded WindClan as well, and we were trying to defend our own territory from them."

The medicine cat looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then she nodded and relaxed. "Very well," she sighed. "I've dug up a couple of bodies." She pointed her tail to a small heap near a willow tree, and Runningmoon suddenly felt sickened. There were so many. "If you find any survivors, bring them immediately to me."

The two cats set off working. Runningmoon dug up a long-haired cream-colored she-cat, who was still breathing. Her green eyes were full of terror as she looked up at him.

"Willowshine! I've found someone!"

The gray tabby bounded over and sniffed her carefully. Than she let out a sigh of relief. "It's Daisytail," she replied with a wave of her tail. "Daisytail, are you okay?" she asked in a lower, more gentle voice.

The cream-colored she-cat shuddered and looked up at Willowshine. "I...I tried to help, but..." Her voice broke up as she closed her eyes.

"She's only unconscious," Willowshine muttered as Runningmoon's worry increased.

Mouseflight suddenly looked up from where she was digging. Runningmoon's eyes widened in shock when he saw she uncovered two tiny kits, who were still mewling about. "They're alive!" she gasped.

Willowshine left Daisytail's side. Runningmoon stayed where he was. He didn't want to leave Daisytail, just in case she stopped breathing. He would never forgive himself if another cat was found dead.

"Their mother was dead when I found her," Willowshine murmured in a sad tone as she licked the kits.

Mouseflight's eyes were wide with sorrow as she stared at the tiny kits. By the time they were finished, they'd uncovered five more cats, two of which were dead. Runningmoon had found Reedwhisker, while Mouseflight found Grassfang and Shellspots. The two cats that were dead were Robinwing and Rainstorm.

Willowshine shook her head as they stared at the pitiful state. Runningmoon could only imagine the pain and grief she was feeling right now, but he knew that he might end up feeling that same grief is the lake reached as far as ShadowClan.

"You can come with us," Mouseflight whispered when the group of cats had finally relaxed.

Reedwhisker rose to his paws, though his movement was shaky at best. He looked like he might fall asleep on his paws. "I think it's a good idea," he replied. "We have no where else to go."

By the time they reached home, it was dark. Runningmoon was horrified to see that the forest also looked like it had been crushed by the wave sent by the lake. He couldn't smell his Clanmates or hear them, so he knew that they were just as devastated as the rest of the Clans felt.

Mouseflight and Willowshine carried the two kits, which were named Fallowkit and Driftkit. Their mother had apparently been Petaltail, who must have drowned during the eruption. Grassfang and Shellspots hung back with Daisytail, while Reedwhisker matched Runningmoon's movements.

"Who's there?" someone cried.

Runningmoon lifted his chin high and replied, "It's Runningmoon. I've brought some cats who are in need of shelter."

There was a pause, and then Silverpond poked her head through the thorn tunnel entrance. Her eyes were wide with delight as she stared at him and bounded over to his side. "We were so worried that you didn't make it!" she gasped.

The tabby snorted in amusement as he stared at his mother. "And I would never see my family again? The nerve!"

Silverpond didn't seem to hear the amusement in his tone and looked at the group of RiverClan cats. "You're all that's survived?" she asked, with wide blue eyes.

Willowshine, who was exhausted now from the work she'd done all day, nodded gravely. Her eyes were dark with grief as Silverpond led them into camp.

Runningmoon was horrified to see so few cats. In the clearing, there were too many bodies to count, and some of them were from ShadowClan as well. He recognized Hollystar's body, along with Breezestar and Russetstar.

_So they've all died, _he thought grimly. The time of the Clans, had come to an end...

* * *

**Hmm, do you really think this is the end of the story? Well, you're wrong!!!! You're not even close if you've guessed this. Well, please review, and as I've said, I think the Lake Eruption was the best part!**

**

* * *

**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, thanks Willowpool and xxSnowfirexx for reviewing, you guys are great! Unfortunetely, I only got three reviews out of the last chapter, and I was really hoping to reach seventy before the day ended. But, what can you do?**

* * *

Something was stirring in the undergrowth. It's silver tabby pelt seemed to glow like starlight, and the unusual markings made it stand out among the grass, ferns and weeds that covered the ground. Its amber eyes gleamed coldly in the darkness as it stared a pool that stood in the center of a clearing.

More cats had come tonight, more then she could ever count. And one of them was Hollystar, the great leader, or, perhaps she wasn't as great as everyone believed. The three former leaders of ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan were staring around them in shock.

"Moonpaw, what are you doing?" Beekit's voice made the silver cat jump. She turned to see her brother staring at her through narrowed eyes. "You know it's forbidden," he added.

She shook her head, suddenly feeling angry with herself. Why was it forbidden to see new cats come? Why could only warriors, elders and leaders see it? She wanted to be different, to change the rules.

Moonpaw turned to him and stared at him intensely. "Beekit, you've always wanted to see what goes on haven't you?" she asked.

She watched as his eyes grew round in thought. Then he shook his head, suddenly looking serious. "Yes, but we're still not supposed to get there," he replied. "Come on, Sweetpaw's found a great place to play!"

Sadness swelled in Moonpaw's heart at the thought of Sweetpaw. The young apprentice had died so many seasons ago when Bluestar was still a warrior. Sweetpaw was sitting in a corpse of grass alongside Shrewpaw, Lightningpaw and Mosskit.

"No," she whispered suddenly. The silver tabby turned and rushed forward, towards where the warriors, elders and leaders were gathered. She heard Beekit's hiss of annoyance, but she chose to ignore it rather then comfort him.

She hid herself in a frond of bracken, and watched as the former leaders rose steadily to their paws. They were all staring at each other as though they had lost the most important thing in their lives.

Suddenly a dark brown tabby cat padded forward. Moonpaw recognized him as Bramblestar, the former leader of ThunderClan. He had only spoken to her once, when she was gazing down at the Gathering Pool. It was there that she learned of the prophecy, and there that she kept it a secret from the rest of StarClan. If they found out what she did, she might be severely punished, maybe even sent to the Place of No Stars.

"Hollystar, Breezestar, Mistystar and Russetstar." The ThunderClan leader looked grave. "It is unusual for four leaders to die at once, but we had little choice over the lake. _Someone _has kept a secret prophecy from us."

He swung over his tabby head to where Moonpaw was hiding, and she felt herself shaking. Bramblestar knew! How could he? Especially considering the only cat she had told was Runningmoon, who had made full use of the prophecy.

Hollystar's fur was standing on end as Moonpaw stepped out of the bush. _I can't believe we're kin, _she thought bitterly when she saw the fear that sparked in the former leader's eyes.

"Moonpaw, you have created some, unusual problems," Bramblestar meowed with a flick of his tail. "Things would not have ended as badly if you'd let us know about this prophecy." His amber eyes were dark as he stared at her, and she held his stare.

Bramblestar looked away and glared at what looked like something in the mist. Moonpaw knew what was coming next, and she almost regretted holding his stare.

She spotted the dark gray shape first, until the broad head formed. Yellow eyes peered through the darkness, and for a moment, Moonpaw thought she could see flees bouncing about in her pelt, and she wrinkled her nose at the disdainful thought.

"Well," Yellowfang chuckled as she looked down at Moonpaw. "It appears we have a spy."

Moonpaw ducked her head at the she-cats comment and felt slightly embarrassed. She didn't know exactly where Yellowfang was going with this. The old she-cat was always angry, but this time her eyes were gleaming with curiosity.

"She wasn't _spying _on us, she was keeping a _secret_!" Bramblestar hissed. His fur started to stand on end.

"Calm down," Yellowfang spat. Her eyes were gleaming as she glared at him. "You're just as bad as a kit!"

Now it was Bramblestar's turn to be embarrassed. But he shot Moonpaw a glare just the same, and she held his glare, suddenly feeling confident around these cats.

"Why have you called me here?" Yellowfang asked.

"We know that you can unravel prophecies, and we want you to find out more about this one," Bramblestar replied.

Yellowfang chuckled again, and her eerie laugh made all cats shiver. All except Moonpaw. Her eyes glowed with curiosity.

"Moonpaw has been told the prophecy, but not all of it," she meowed. Moonpaw's eyes widened in shock, but she said nothing as Yellowfang continued. The air seemed to stir as she spoke the words Moonpaw spoke to Runningmoon. "Wind will strike and Shadow will burn. Rivers will flood, and only the moon will run. Sacrifice will be their name, and then peace will come, but never again the Clans will be."

Shocked gasps echoed around the clearing, most of which came from the former leaders. Moonpaw's ears pricked when she heard 'sacrifice'. She knew what it meant, and who it meant.

Her brother was going to die, and so was Mouseflight, the cat he seemed to have fallen for.

* * *

**Lol so what did you think? I thought this was one of the best chapters yet; and you finally got to see Moonpaw again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's Chapter 22!**

* * *

"Hollystar's dead?" Peppermint's mew became a shrill wail as she bounded over to her mother. Mousewhisker was at her side, gently guiding her like she was a kit.

Runningmoon had noticed that the two had grown quite close, and suddenly that made it seem very obvious. He knew that Peppermint and Silverpond would need all the comfort the Clan had. He would need himself, but he had Mouseflight with him.

The she-cat was standing at his side, looking worried. She glanced over at Willowshine, who was consulting to Rainshower and Flamecloud, who had survived the eruption. Sadly, Kestrelflight's body had been found by Flamecloud, who looked devastated. It had been bad enough when his mentor, Littlecloud died.

Littlecloud had died from a badger attack against ShadowClan, just like Cinderpelt. And just like Cinderpelt, he had died defending the nursery. _At least they both died with honor, _Runningmoon thought as he looked up at the sky.

The stars were gleaming coldly. It was as if StarClan themselves had been powerless against the lake's erpution. But to the Clans, they would not have realized that the lake was actually a volcano, that had been dormant for many years, until now of course.

"Come on, lets sit vigil for them," Mouseflight murmured.

The tabby didn't argue as he followed her towards where the bodies were layed out in front of every cat.

Snowbird of ShadowClan was grieving over the loss of her kin, while Heathertail just stared blankly at the dead bodies. Mangokit's eyes were wide as she stared at them. Runningmoon suddenly wondered what it must be like for the little kit, to see her former Clanmates once more.

Sorreltail and Thornclaw were looking at each other, shaking their heads as they did so. This was a greater loss then any cat could imagine. Runningmoon shuddered as he remembered how contorted Blossomflower's face had been. He didn't understand what had made the she-cat so angry, but he guessed it had something to do with the volcanic eruption.

Suddenly Flamecloud padded over to him, followed by Willowshine and Rainshower. "Runningmoon, have you seen Cinderheart?" Rainshower asked in a hushed voice.

He tilted his head in confusion. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen his great-grandmother at all. Could she still be out in the forest?

"I'm sorry, I haven't," he replied.

Rainshower looked terrified, as though he had seen a cat from StarClan. "We have to find her!" he yowled. "There are still fissures in the ground," he explained in a quieter voice when the others looked up. "If she's out in the forest a tree could kill her."

Suddenly Runningmoon understood his medicine cat's urgency. If Cinderheart was killed, then they would not have a deputy or leader.

He bounded forward, ignoring Rainshower's yowls as he pounded through the forest. He _had_to find Cinderheart before it was too late. If he didn't, he would be devastated, and so would the rest of ThunderClan.

"Great StarClan!" he gasped when he reached the hill where the trees parted.

He was shocked to see an eerie looking orange light flooding the moors. He knew in an instant that this glow was dangerous; the trees were getting destroyed on contact, along with the shrubs that dotted the moor. Small creatures were bounding away from it, along with larger creatures like deer and even foxes and badgers. He could hear the Twolegs yowling in the distance. They were shouting fearfully as they ran from the swift moving puddle of the orange stuff.

Suddenly a yowl escaped from his lips. Teeth clamped around his tail, making him whirl around. Cinderheart was staring at him in disbelief, and she shook her head as though something terrible was about to happen.

"We have to warn the Clans!" he cried as the orange stuff got closer. Flames were erupting everywhere, on the trees that surrounded them and on the bushes and thick undergrowth.

Cinderheart nodded, though her eyes were still grave as she followed him back to camp. His limbs were screaming in pain as he padded towards Whitewing, who was looking fondly at her kits. Birchfall, who looked bruised but not too hurt, sat close to her side.

"We have to leave!" Runningmoon's every muscle shook as he spoke, and he shuddered when he heard the gasps that echoed around every cat.

"Why?" Peppermint asked. Her green eyes were gleaming with curiosity, not anger.

"There's this orange stuff coming towards us that's hot, and it melted the rocks and set the trees and bushes on fire," Runningmoon explained and shivered as he remembered the all too familiar image. "And the Twolegs were crying out too."

Gasps of shock seemed to come from every cat. Suddenly, as though it had been waiting for the right moment, flames began to spread around the hollow.

Runningmoon clutched the ground with his claws, and called to the panicking cats. "Everyone!" he cried. "We have to stay calm. Mousewhisker, can you take the ThunderClan cats and lead everyone else out?" His eyes were gleaming as he turned to the gray-and-white tom.

There had been a time when he didn't trust Mousewhisker, but now, he trusted him more then anything. Mousewhisker nodded and flicked his tail towards the cats who had been watching. Birchfall carried Dovekit, while Whitewing carried Brownkit.

Every hair on his body was standing on end as Runningmoon and Mouseflight escaped the flame's tounges that lapped around them. The air was a blaze of orange, and all around them the forest seemed to cry out in pain. Runningmoon knew they would have to leave, every single cat in the Clan.

Suddenly something made the tabby stop in his tracks. Something was lumbering towards them, extending its pinkish paws towards him. Runningmoon let out a yowl when he realized that it was Twoleg.

He turned away from it, but everywhere he went, the orange stuff was covering the ground, along with flames. Suddenly, the prophecy made sense to him, as he watched Mouseflight get trapped as well. Runningmoon clung to the ground with his claws, and allowed the Twoleg to take him, to give his Clanmates time to escape.

* * *

**Awe poor Runningmoon and Mouseflight...Well, if you think I'm done, you're quite wrong! Actually, you're far from wrong. In fact, I've finally decided to do a sequal on this, just because this was too good to end right away!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I bet you were all thinking this story was over right? Well, you may be right that it's almost over, but it's not completely over XD! Oh, and before I make the third book in this series (which I am looking forward to writing), I just wanted to let you all know that I will be working on Rising Storm for a while, since it needs to be finished. Oh, and I also have a poll on my profile, so go and check it out! Oh, and thanks Willowpool, Chasonbird or Butterfliee and flareon200 for reviewing, you guys are the greatest!  
**

**

* * *

**

Cinderheart's breath came out as though it was on fire. She felt a thrill of fear spread through her as she watched the Twolegs snatch up Runningmoon and Mouseflight. It was as though the whole Clan was disappearing, right before her horrified eyes.

"Cinderheart, are you okay?" Peppermint's mew caught the gray tabby off guard.

She turned to see her granddaughter staring at her through scared eyes, though she was trying to look brave. Cinderheart knew she lost much. She lost her mother, and Cinderheart herself lost her daughter and son. But the Clans needed a _strong_ leader, not some weakling who was afraid to fight!

She shook her head angrily, pushing those fearful thoughts out of her mind. "Peppermint, check to make sure everyone else is safe," she meowed. "And I will find out more about what's happened to Runningmoon and Mouseflight."

Peppermint nodded and bounded after her Clanmates, who were standing on a small hill. Cinderheart shrugged as she went and raced towards where she had last seen Runningmoon and Mouseflight. Hope swelled in her heart when she caught their scents, mingled with the Twolegs.

But mixed within that scent, was blood. Cinderheart stopped and stared at the trail the Twoleg had made. It was a wide path, and it might be easy to follow. But she knew it would be foolish to go in it alone, especially with that orange stuff still around.

Though the volcano underground had stopped erupting, Cinderheart could feel its tremors beneath her. It was no longer safe to live in this territory. The Clans would have to move again, and this time Firestar wasn't around to help.

She remembered hearing stories of the Great Journey from Sorreltail, who had joined in the party to travel to the lake. It had been a long and dangerous journey, filled with unknown elements that could have easily killed a cat on its own.

Turning away, Cinderheart knew there was no hope in saving her kin. Runningmoon was on his own for now, and that meant that he had no one to look out for him except for Mouseflight. Her heart seemed to wrench in pain as she joined her Clanmates.

ShadowClan, or what was left of it, were huddled in a small group. RiverClan also stood together, while Eagleheart, Emberfoot and Heathertail stood together. The WindClan she-cat looked shocked the most.

Heathertail had lost everything. But it was also her own fault that she did; no one could blame StarClan for taking Breezestar away from her.

Cinderheart blinked in surprise as the light brown tabby padded over. Heathertail's eyes were filled with pain, but a knowledge that Cinderheart never noticed before.

"I know you've loved Lionblaze," Heathertail murmured as she dropped her gaze. "And I know he was your mate," she added when Cinderheart's fur began to bristle. "But it's in the past now. There's something I wanted to tell you about Breezestar." Heathertail sat down in front of Cinderheart, suddenly looking far older then she remembered.

"Do you remember, how Breezestar said a pack of foxes killed Ashstar?" Heathertail's voice was meaningful as she looked at Cinderheart, who nodded. Breezestar had mentioned it at the Gathering, though Cinderheart herself felt suspicious towards the black tom. "Well, he lied." Cinderheart's eyes widened in shock, and perhaps realization. So she hadn't been the only one to notice how quickly he became leader. "Breezestar killed Ashstar before the Gathering, and told the WindClan cats that it was a pack of foxes that did it. We were so furious at the thought of foxes invading our land, that we didn't have time to think it could have been another cat. Finally after our kits became apprentices, he told me everything. He told me how easy it had been to kill her, and how she seemed to understand where he was going."

Heathertail paused for a moment and her voice became grave. "Ashstar forgave him in the end, but he was never given his nine lives," she finished.

Surprise and shock filled Cinderheart's eyes as she watched Heathertail turn. Breezestar murdered his own grandmother? She shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if it had been Runningmoon who killed her.

_No, _she thought with a shake of her head. _I must never think of him like that._

She would honor Runningmoon forever, for what he did, and what he could have been. He would have made a fine leader, had he not been captured and killed. And worse, he would have made a wonderful father, like his own grandfather, Lionblaze.

A moment of sorrow clutched Cinderheart's heart. Lionblaze had been one of the many cats influenced by Snakeclaw, and because of the treacherous tabby, he had been killed. But luckily, Lionblaze ended up helping another Clan cat, so he was hopefully among the ranks of StarClan right now.

Suddenly a tail touched her shoulder gently. Cinderheart looked up to see that Rainshower was staring at her through darkened, pain-filled eyes. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" he asked.

Cinderheart nodded solemnly. She was more than ready. Rainshower was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was cracked with grief. "Jayfeather was among the dead cats," he murmured.

Grief was about to consume her heart. Jayfeather had been one of the best medicine cat apprentices the Clans had seen. In fact, she even liked him for a time. Perhaps that was why she chose Lionblaze as a mate, because he was Jayfeather's brother.

The other cats were gathering around their Clanmates. Cinderheart noticed that Dawnfrost was rising to her paws, looking at the few ShadowClan cats that had survived. She had been their deputy for many moons, and had even sided with Snakeclaw at one point. But the cream-colored cat had seen the wrong ways, and changed her path thankfully.

Weaselfur of WindClan was standing as well. His white paws seemed to be dirtiest, from all of the running they had done to escape the lava. Cinderheart shuddered when she remembered the all too intense flames, and the putrid smell that came from it.

Runningmoon had not been able to detect the smell, but she herself knew it before anyone else. Reedwhisker padded over, looking proud but also filled with sorrow as he glanced at his Clanmates.

"We are all ready," he meowed.

And so, the future of the Clans made their ways to the Moonpool, to receive their nine lives and decide what to do next.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24! Oh, and guess what? This is in Reedwhisker's point of view this time! I decided to do the last couple of chapters in the deputies points of views, just to add to the fun! Lol and thanks Chasonbird or Butterfliee, xSnowfirex and flareon200 for reviewing. I decided to update super fast, so here we go!**

**

* * *

**

"Reedstar! Reedstar!" Reedstar bowed his head as his former Clanmates chanted his names. There were so many of them - including his mother - that he couldn't even count.

The flood had devastated his Clan, but he knew that he needed to be strong in order to survive. He slowly rose to his paws, and blinked his eyes open. The other leaders, Cinderstar, Dawnstar and Weaselstar, also rose to their paws.

Weaselstar's eyes were filled with worry as he padded towards the entrance of the Moonpool. And Reedstar understood his worry. The WindClan cat was without a medicine cat, and that was a dangerous thing.

Both Kestrelflight and Brownpaw had died during the lake's eruption, and because of that, they were left without a medicine cat. Reedstar wondered how that would be handled. Only a couple of WindClan cats had survived the flood, and they were still too weak to do anything but grieve over their lost Clanmates.

He drew in a breath as they all sat down together, alone from the rest of the Clans. Dawnstar's eyes were filled with pride as she stared around her. Reedstar knew how ambitious she was. She was the youngest leader of the four, and yet she still had the wisdom of an older cat. Reedstar thought it was because her mother was Tawnypelt, one of the cats who went on that journey, so long ago.

"We must decide what to do next," Cinderstar murmured as she shuffled her paws on the ground. Her blue eyes were gleaming as she stared at the three other leaders.

Reedstar seemed to be the only cat who went along with her, because Weaselstar and Dawnstar looked angry. "What else can we do?" The WindClan leader hissed. "There's nothing left for us, just barren land."

"All of the prey will have either been killed or run off," Dawnstar added with an anxious flick of her tail.

All cats knew this would happen. The ShadowClan leader was already trying to argue with everyone. But Weaselstar was at least easy to deal with. Dawnstar was just downright mouse-brained.

"No, we cannot stay here any longer," Cinderstar replied in a sigh. "Jayfeather told me that the time of the Clans is over, but...I don't think so." She looked up for the first time, and Reedstar sensed a feeling of urgency in her. "Lionblaze said there was a safe place for us, but we would have to leave."

Almost instantly Dawnstar's fur stood on end. "Why should we trust the word of a _ThunderClan_ cat?" she demanded.

Cinderstar glared at her, and the young cat calmed down, almost looking ashamed of herself. "You have kin in ThunderClan, do not forget," she growled. "And besides, Lionblaze was one of the Three."

At the mention of the Three, Reedstar shivered. He could easily remember that terrible Gathering, when Hollyleaf stood and revealed everything. She had revealed that Leafpool was her mother, and that Crowfeather, the former WindClan deputy, was her father. This had devastated the Clans of course, but they recovered after several moons. And then, Hollystar came.

She had saved the Clans from Snakeclaw, and even spoke to other creatures of the forest. But after that, her powers died away and she was just another leader.

"I think we should go to," Reedstar meowed suddenly. The three leaders looked up in surprise, but Cinderstar only looked pleased to have someone on her side.

Weaselstar dipped his head, suddenly looking serious. "I think so too," he replied in a grave voice.

The WindClan leader was younger then even Reedstar. In fact, he was the oldest leader here. He had traveled with the Clans during the Great Journey, and had been a leader than. Leafpool had saved his life when he almost drowned, and that was back in the old forest.

He had been one of the cats to witness the arrival of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and Sasha. Mothwing had been one of the cats who gave him his first life.

At first, he knew she didn't believe in StarClan. But after he saw her, he realized that she must have seen their light. At least Hawkfrost had not been with her. That was one cat he never trusted, and his mother, Mistystar, never trusted him either. In fact, it had been sort of a relief when the dark brown tabby's body had been found near the ShadowClan border.

"I will go if the rest of you are," Dawnstar sighed through a yawn. She looked rather bored.

As the four leaders made their way back to their Clanmates, Reedstar noticed that Shellspots was crouched near the ThunderClan cats. He knew she was trying to gather as much information as possible from them. Hollystar had been her best friend.

A sudden, horror-filled thought filled his mind. _We never buried their bodies! _The realization was like a wave of panic that seeped over him. Cinderstar said she saw her former Clanmates, and he did as well, but would they forgive them for not doing the proper ceremony to lift their spirits?

"We must now all call out our deputies!" Cinderstar cried.

She leaped onto a boulder that jutted out of the ground. It would make the perfect place to call a Clan meeting, if the rest of the leaders agreed. He bounded after her, suddenly aware of the responsibility that surrounded him.

"I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice. Thornclaw will ThunderClan's new deputy."

Thornclaw looked truly shocked as he was pushed in front of her. He was a good, and popular choice, as Brackenfur had been his brother. Brackenfur had been the former deputy of ThunderClan, and it was never clear as to how the golden brown tabby died.

"I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear an approve my choice. Scorchfur will be ShadowClan's new deputy." Dawnfrost's eyes gleamed as she stared down at the dark gray tom, who dipped his head in respect.

Weaselstar picked Specklefoot, a tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws, as his new deputy. Specklefoot looked just as proud as Scorchfur had as she sat below the boulder. Now it was suddenly Reedstar's turn, and he realized exactly who the best choice in deputy would be.

"I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice." Reedstar paused for a moment, as the RiverClan cats bristled with anticipation. "Shellspots will be RiverClan's new deputy."

"Thornclaw! Scorchfur! Specklefoot! Shellspots!" The leaders remained silent as the Clans chanted their names. It was almost like what Cinderstar said; that the Clans were becoming one again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay, next chapter! This one's in Dawnstar's POV! And thanks flareon200 for reviewing! Oh, and I've decided that I'm just going to update all of the chapters I have, just to get this done and over with^^  
**

**

* * *

**

Dawnstar felt her eyes gleaming as she watched her Clanmates, which were so few, gather around each other. Scorchfur would make a fine deputy, she kept telling herself. He was as brave and loyal as any other Clanmates, but he seemed different from them. He was even different from his sister, Shrewfoot, who had also survived.

Only six cats survived from the eruption, and of those six, Mangokit was still considered a ThunderClan cat. She had been too young to remember her exile, considering Russetstar had been half-crazed.

The ShadowClan leader shook her head as she remembered clearly the days when Russetstar had made a fine, wonderful leader. She passed Blackstar's reign easily, and now, Dawnstar had to live up to their reputation. And even if she did, would the other Clans trust her so easily? After all, she had sided with Snakeclaw when he tried to take over all Clans.

But her mind had been clouded with his poisonous thoughts then. And she would never allow another cat to control her like that again. Never in her lives. She lifted her chin proudly as Scorchfur padded over. His yellow eyes were gleaming with a look of worry.

"Shrewfoot said that she's expecting kits," he murmured in a soft tone.

Surprise flickered in Dawnstar's eyes. Shrewfoot had been a warrior before Hollystar became leader, so it was really not surprising that she should be expecting kits. It was just surprising that the gray she-cat would be loving enough to take care of her kits. Shrewfoot was almost as ferocious as her brother, if not worse.

"She'll make a fine mother," Dawnstar forced herself to purr.

Scorchfur's eyes were still troubled though. "Yes," he mewed, though his paws shuffled the ground as he spoke. "Dawnstar, would...would StarClan be...angry if-" He didn't get to finish when Cinderstar's yowl carried off from the boulder where they had addressed the Clans earlier.

She sighed and looked at her deputy for a moment. Than the cream-colored cat launched herself onto the boulder, followed quickly by Weaselstar and Reedstar. Dawnstar narrowed her eyes at the RiverClan leader, whose pelt was gleaming in the bright sunlight.

He had agreed with leaving first hand, but she knew that he was only siding with Cinderstar because his mother, Mistystar had been good friends with her. Reedstar was old and foolish, and for that, Dawnstar just couldn't bring herself to trust him.

"The leaders have made their decisions," Cinderstar meowed, though she was looking at them as she spoke. Dawnstar dipped her head, thinking that the gray tabby wouldn't be addressing every cat forever. "We are going to leave in two suns. The Clans must prepare themselves, for we do not know exactly where we are going, but we'll think of something. Jayfeather told me in a dream that we must leave, or die."

Yowls of dismay and anger erupted from the cats around the clearing. "Who put you in charge?" Specklefoot hissed.

Cinderstar just waved her tail and looked at the other leaders. "Enough!" Dawnstar finally caterwauled. She was tired of seeing her Clan arguing, it was time they were put in their place. "Listen to Cinderstar."

There were a few disgruntled mutters and growls, but the Clans fell silent as Cinderstar gratefully continued. "Jayfeather told me that we must unite as one," she meowed, though even her eyes held a hint of confusion in them.

Dawnstar stared at her curiously. Didn't she trust her own former medicine cat? Was he really lying?

"The Clans must use the time we have to prepare themselves," Weaselstar meowed, cutting Cinderstar off. "WindClan! Hunt as much as you can, for this journey may not provide enough prey."

"RiverClan, gather herbs for Willowshine," Reedstar yowled. "We will need all the herbs we can gather if we are to survive."

Cinderstar nodded as she watched the Clans spring into action. Dawnstar made her own Clan help the others, and Cinderstar did the same. The time of the journey was upon them, no matter how much they didn't want it to be.

She slowly rose to her paws and padded over to where Scorchfur was giving orders. It was as though he was born for the job, but he still looked uncomfortable. As Dawnstar tried to figure out why, she noticed that his sister was no where to be seen, and Flamecloud was missing as well.

Suddenly his fear made sense. Shrewfoot was expecting Flamecloud's kits, one of the most forbidden parts of the warrior code.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's chapter...I don't even remember which chapter it is! Oh well, here's the next chapter, in Weaselstar's point of view!**

* * *

Fear threatened to overwhelm Weaselstar as he watched his Clanmates run around, trying to catch as much prey as they could before the journey started. All the facts they had no medicine cat were coming true. He knew that the Clan would not survive without the knowledge or healing skills of a medicine cat.

His thoughts turned abruptly to Mouseflight, the beautiful she-cat who had run with Runningmoon. There had been a time when he loved her, for she was both beautiful and spirited. But his feelings soon changed when he realized she would never love him back.

He shook his head slowly, and began to think of ways to figure out who the next medicine cat would be. Normally, the medicine cat apprentice would have taken over the task, but Brownpaw had died as well.

Grief for the lost members of his Clan made Weaselstar dig his claws into the ground. He couldn't save them, no matter how much he wanted to. It had been a battle that was impossible to win. The lake's eruption, and then the lava that came afterward. It was as though StarClan themselves wanted to kill off every single cat in the Clan.

Weaselstar curled up in a small nest, suddenly feeling the exhaustion that had crept through his body. When he closed his eyes, he dound himself in a forest that seemed familiar.

As a matter of fact, it was. This was where he had received his nine lives. He clearly remembered it. He remembered Ashstar, Breezestar, Tornear and Harespring. The rest of them was just a faint memory.

Suddenly a twig snapped, making the ginger tom whirl around. His eyes widened in surprise when Brownpaw emerged from a small clearing. Her brown eyes, which gave her her name, were gleaming with starlight as she watched him.

"Greetings Weaselstar," she mewed with a dip of her head. Her long, feather-like tail was pluming as though she had seen the biggest badger in the world.

"Greetings Brownpaw," Weaselstar replied, dipping his head in the same gesture.

His confusion increased when Kestrelflight padded forward. There was an urgent look in the mottled gray tom's eyes, and he flicked his tail, signaling for Brownpaw to step down. The brown-and-cream she-cat backed down, though her eyes were gleaming with curiosity.

"Weaselstar, I have some news for you," Kestrelflight meowed. "It deals with your next medicine cat."

Weaselstar stared at the former medicine cat, blinking all the while. So StarClan _did_ have the answer to his problem.

"Look to the trees," Kestrelflight murmured. His voice became a whisper, and suddenly, the two cats disappeared, as though the wind had swept them away.

Confusion spread even more through Weaselstar. What did Kestrelflight mean by look to the trees? Did he mean ThunderClan? Was a ThunderClan cat going to be the next medicine cat?

Than a sudden thought flickered in his mind. _Woodpaw. _The young apprentice had shown no signs of liking the life of a warrior. In fact, he even looked like he resented it. But Woodpaw didn't have the chance to train as a medicine cat because of Brownpaw. Now, he would have a chance, and StarClan would guide him through his training.

Weaselstar blinked his eyes open, and found himself back in his make-shift nest. He rose to his paws, and immediately bounded over to the small group of WindClan cats who were huddled together against the cold breeze.

Woodpaw was talking frantically to Shadepaw, whose eyes seemed dull with shock. Weaselstar drew in a deep breath. The young apprentice was already acting like a medicine cat.

_Look to the trees, _Kestrelflight had said. Weaselstar knew that Woodpaw would be the perfect choice. And tree trunks were wood, so it made sense that Kestrelflight would say that.

"Woodpaw, can I talk to you for a moment?" Weaselstar asked.

The mottled brown tom's mouth dropped open, and he didn't even need to reply. But he shot a worried look towards Shadepaw, who was still crouched on the ground next to Hazelpaw. Weaselstar nodded and led Woodpaw towards a small pile of branches.

"I had a dream from StarClan, about who the next medicine cat should be," Weaselstar meowed.

Woodpaw's eyes widened in shock, then he remained silent. "But...what about my mentor?" he asked in a low voice.

"Owlwhisker will understand," Weaselstar replied. "But right now, I would like to come with you to the Moonpool."

The young apprentice's eyes were gleaming with excitement now, and he dipped his head. Weaselstar padded over to where the other leaders were talking in low voices. Cinderstar's tail was arched towards her ears, while Reedstar seemed content. Dawnstar's eyes flashed suspiciously, as always, as she spoke.

"Before we leave, I must take Woodpaw to the Moonpool," Weaselstar announced to the leaders.

Cinderstar didn't look surprised. In fact, she almost looked pleased. Immediately Weaselstar felt his fur stand on end. Since when have ThunderClan cats ever cared about WindClan's problems?

"Very well," Reedstar meowed. "We will stay for one more day. Willowshine has almost finished collecting the herbs necessary for such a long journey."

Weaselstar dipped his head, while Dawnstar let out a low hiss of annoyance. Rolling his eyes, he led Woodpaw towards the Moonpool, where hopefully, the young cat would start his training.

And he believed that both Flamecloud and Willowshine could help him train when it came to learning herbs. It would be a perfect system, of older medicine cats training younger cats.

As they reached the Moonpool, Weaselstar felt the wind pick up. He knew they would have to hurry; perhaps StarClan themselves were preparing the journey as well. And when Woodpaw touched the Moonpool's water, the young apprentice fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, I've decided to upload a bunch of documents and work from there. Anyways, I've decided to do the rest of the story in the leaders' POV, so it'll be that way all the time now!**

* * *

Cinderstar sighed as she watched Weaselstar and Woodpaw disappear. At least WindClan had solved their problem. But she was still worried about the journey.

Many of the cats were still weak with depression and hunger, and she wasn't sure if they would manage. None of the elders had survived the eruption, but in a way, it sort of releived Cinderstar. It may have been a cruel thought, but she knew that the elders would not have survived the journey.

"Cinderstar," Thornclaw's mew made the gray tabby turn.

Her deputies' eyes were gleaming as he stared at her. "What is it Thornclaw?" she asked. Something was troubling him, and she had noticed that something was troubling Dawnstar as well. The cream-colored she-cat had been relatively quiet, which was unusual for her. Usually Dawnstar was busy arguing with either her Clanmates or cats from the other Clans.

"Dawnstar wanted to speak to you," he replied. He flicked his tail towards where the ShadowClan leader was sitting. Dawnstar was speaking with Scorchfur, who looked terrified. The ShadowClan leader looked furious.

Cinderstar let out another sigh and padded over to her. Dawnstar cast a sideway glance to her and then looked back at her deputy. "Are you sure?" she growled.

Scorchfur nodded, though his eyes were dark with shame. Dawnstar shook her head, suddenly looking worried. Cinderstar knew something was up. Scorchfur rarely said anything good, so this must be really bad news.

"Flamecloud and Shrewfoot are expecting kits," Dawnstar explained when the dark gray tom was gone.

Shock spread through Cinderstar. They were mates?! Suddenly an image flooded through Cinderstar, threatening to overwhelm her sight. A light brown tabby was sitting with a dark gray tom. Their tails were entwined together, and their eyes were gleaming with love. Cinderstar realized that something about this was wrong. This cat was Leafpool, and she should not have been in love with anyone!

She remembered that night when she went out with Hollyleaf to stop Lionblaze from seeing Heathertail. Even _than _she had sensed something about this was wrong, and that it would only lead to tragedy.

"We must stop them!" Cinderstar gasped.

Dawnstar nodded gravely. The two leaders bounded through the forest, searching anything that might have hidden Flamecloud and Shrewfoot.

Suddenly Dawnstar stopped near a stream. "I've caught their scent!" she whispered.

Cinderstar buried her nose in the ground, and sure enough, their smell was stronger then ever. The two cats surged forward, until finally they reached a small cavern. Here the missing cats' scents flooded the area.

Fur standing on end, Dawnstar was the first to go in. Darkness engulfed her, and soon Cinderstar followed. She waited for a few moments until her vision grew better, and gasped at what she saw.

Outside the cave had looked small, but on the inside, it was large. It would make the perfect place to camp, but something about made the gray tabby shudder. These caves were alive from the volcano. In fact, they were standing inside one of the tunnels that would lead into the heart of the volcano.

Sounds could be heard from nearby, and the two cats padded on. There was a small stream that went cut through the ground. It was a natural spring that was boiling from the heat of the volcano.

Flamecloud's voice could be heard form up ahead. "We should be safe here," he was meowing.

_You wouldn't be safe if the volcano erupted again, _Cinderstar thought with a shake of her head. These cats were young and foolish. If only they knew what the cost of forbidden love meant.

"Flamecloud! Shrewfoot!" Dawnstar's cry echoed off the walls of the cave, and it made Cinderstar's ears ring. There was a gasp, and suddenly, the two cats stepped forward.

Dawnstar's brother looked truly terrified as he stared at his sister. Shrewfoot only looked embarrassed as she caught Cinderstar's gaze. They had no idea they were even breaking the warrior code!

"What do you think you're doing here?" Dawnstar demanded. Her back was arched as though she was poised to attack; and perhaps she just might have swiped Flamecloud's face, had it not been for Cinderstar standing there.

"We...we, well..." Flamecloud stammered as he tried to think of what he could say to her.

"You've broken the warrior code!" Cinderstar hissed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a medicine cat to fall in love with a warrior? Just look at what happened to Leafpool!"

At the mention of the former medicine cat, Flamecloud hung his head. At least he looked ashamed of what he had done. Shrewfoot just stared at her leader defiantly.

"We were just - " Dawnstar cut her off with a furious hiss.

"Enough! You are both to return back with us, and you must never speak of what you've done. You're kits will never know who their father is. They _must never_ know."

Shrewfoot's eyes were wide with shock and sorrow. No one spoke as Cinderstar led them out of the cave. All she wanted to do now was get out, and fast. So she set a brisk pace, not allowing them to slow down.

By the time they were out, it was past sunhigh. Normally at this time she would be organizing the patrols for tomorrow, but that wasn't her job anymore. In fact, Thornclaw should be handling it right now.

Dawnstar's eyes were burning as they headed back to camp. Scorchfur's ears twitched as they approached. He didn't even look at his sister as she walked past, with Flamecloud close to her side.

Despite Dawnstar's orders, it seemed like it would be tougher then they realized to seperate the two of them. _Perhaps the only way for them to learn is through tragedy, _Cinderstar thought sadly.

She looked towards the WindClan cats and saw that Weaselstar had returned, with a proud looking Woodpaw. The young apprentice must have started his training already. It was good news for WindClan, because it looked like they needed a medicine cat, badly.

As Cinderstar started to get ready for the night, she realized now that the Clans were getting closer then she'd liked. Was it really possible that the time of the Clans was coming to an end?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28's on the way. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, the last two chapters will be posted in Weaselstar and Reedstar's point of views. And the next series will be in the leaders' point of views as well, so here we go!**

* * *

A brisk wind ruffled Dawnstar's fur, making the ShadowClan leader stirr. She knew that StarClan were trying to tell her something. Were they angry with her for not handling the problem with Shrewfoot and Flamecloud sooner? But she didn't want to be _too_hard on her brother. Flamecloud meant as much to her as much as Tigerheart did.

With a sigh, she laid her head on her paws. Soon, they would embark on their journey. Dawnstar wondered if the Clans were really ready for such a long, difficult path. It seemed like they might be, but something inside her told her that it wouldn't be.

"Gotcha!" Mangokit's mew came from nearby. Dawnstar lifted her chin to watch the dark ginger kit.

Mangokit had once been a ShadowClan cat. But she might have been too young to understand what happened then. Now, she was one of Whitewing's own kits. And she was busy playing with Dovekit and Brownkit. Fallowkit and Driftkit eventually joined in the game, with Daisytail watching closely.

Apparently the RiverClan she-cat was expecting kits. In fact, Dawnstar had only just noticed how swollen her belly looked. Now, they would just have to wait until the kits finally came.

As Dawnstar rose to her paws, she realized that dawn was approaching. She groomed her ruffled fur and stared about her. Scorchfur was speaking quietly to Shrewfoot, who was glaring at Dawnstar. The cream-colored she-cat lifted her chin and glared back, holding the gray she-cat's stare until Shrewfoot was left to look away.

Tigerheart and Flamecloud were talking quietly in a small corner of the clearing, looking warily at their sister as they spoke. Dawnstar knew that Tigerheart was scolding his brother, and the thought of it made her feel better. At least she wasn't the only one who thought this was a foolish thing.

Suddenly a tail touched her shoulder. Dawnstar whirled around, fur bristling, until she realized who it was. "Pinenose, don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed.

The small gray-and-white tom looked crest-fallen, but he rose his chin either way. "Scorchfur wanted to know if you wanted to see the territory one last time," he murmured in a quieter voice.

Dawnstar dipped her head, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her deputy's compassion. For some reason, Scorchfur always made her heart well up. He was loyal, strong, and could be depended on for anything. He even took her side when it came to yelling at Shrewfoot.

"I'm sorry, but there are a few things that need to be taken care of," Dawnstar replied in a gentle voice.

Pinenose had always been a timid tom, even during his years as a kit. His eyes always had a scared, nervous look about them, and she wanted to reassure him as much as possible.

Thankfully, the young tom dipped his head formally and bounded over to Scorchfur's side. Dawnstar stared after him, suddenly feeling slightly amused. Than she rose to her paws and began to sniff the air casually.

It may have been cool, but it smelled like prey could be found around here. She stalked through the thick undergrowth - which she wasn't used to - and spotted a mouse. But as she neared it, her pelt snagged on burrs and sharp brambles.

Hissing in annoyance, Dawnstar tried her best to get rid of the thorns. But as she did so, the mouse skirted away, only to be killed by Foxwhisker, a ThunderClan cat. Dawnstar's fur bristled in rage as she watched his smug expression change to a look of thoughtfulness.

"That was my kill!" Dawnstar hissed. Her hackles started to rise as she glared at him.

But Foxwhisker only threw the mouse's body at her paws. His eyes were gleaming as he stared at her. "Take it," he replied in a non-threatening tone.

Dawnstar sniffed it suspiciously. Where was Foxwhisker playing at? Did he have the nerve to think that she would take something that he caught? But when she glared at him, she realized that he did.

"I'm sorry, but we ShadowClan cats don't hunt mice," she growled. Foxwhisker's eyes darkened with confusion, but he just shrugged and padded away, leaving the mouse to her.

The ShadowClan leader felt her mind buzzing as she grabbed the mouse. _At least this will feed the Clan, _she thought, though her fur was still bristling all the same. And what was worse, a ThunderClan cat had caught it!

Dawnstar knew it was a foolish thought, but her pride was burned as though he had sliced his claw in her throat. Why did it have to be Foxwhisker who showed up? Couldn't it have been Scorchfur? She shook her head angrily and padded over to her Clanmates, who were gathered together.

Tigerheart was digging his claws into the ground when she described what happened. She gave her mouse to Whitewater, who was also expecting kits. It was good news for ShadowClan, especially after the loss of Flowerpetal and Mangokit. She knew that ShadowClan would survive, no matter how bad it seemed.

"We should claw that ThunderClan cat's eyes out!" Scorchfur hissed as Dawnstar finished explaining.

She smiled at him slightly, feeling better of herself. But inside, she felt like a traitor for even looking at Foxwhisker. Something about that tom made her heart swell with warmth. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was different, or because unlike most toms, he was actually friendly.

"No," Tigerheart murmured to everyone's surprise. "If we attack now there will be no hope of survival. And survival is more important then anything else." His amber eyes flashed as he looked up at Dawnstar, and she nodded in agreement.

It would have been foolish to fight anyone, especially ThunderClan. For some reason, ThunderClan seemed to have the most survivors, and the thought always made Dawnstar's fur stand on end. Did StarClan favor those tree-dwelling cats?

But as she gazed at them, huddled in the same small group, she knew that she was wrong. ThunderClan were just lucky. In fact, she should be thankful for their survival.

If it hadn't been for ThunderClan, Sol might still be around, trying to control ShadowClan. She had escaped with her mother and brothers before his influence could be passed to them. And thanks to Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, they had been able to return to their proper Clan.

Dawnstar smiled at the bitter memory. Her mother and father were dead now. A badger had killed Tawnypelt, while Rowanclaw had died in that terrible fire.

"How long is it going to be before we leave?" Scorchfur's question caught the she-cat off guard.

She turned to see that he was sitting in front of her. His tail wrapped neatly over his paws, and his eyes were gleaming with curiosity. He suddenly looked...elegant.

"Two days," Dawnstar replied, remembering what Cinderstar had said. It would be two days when their journey truly began. And she feared the lives of her Clanmates for it.


	29. Chapter 29

Reedstar flicked his tail as most of the cats were gathering. It would be one day from now that they would leave to go on the journey, and he wasn't sure how the Clans would fair against it. They were already weak from the eruption, and WindClan looked like they were on their last legs.

_At least they've got their medicine cats, _he thought as he looked at Woodpaw. The mottled brown tom had been brimming with excitement when Weaselstar returned with him. Weaselstar said that they had figured out what to do, after receiving a dream from StarClan. It was a good thing too, since they would have such a long and hard journey ahead of them.

"Reedstar, how are things going?" Grassfang asked. He looked pleased with himself. The white tom had shown the most annoyance when Reedstar announced Shellspots as his next deputy, but Grassfang had greeted her enthusiastically.

"Well thank you," he replied, though confusion was spreading through him. What exactly did Grassfang want?

But when the white tom padded away, Reedstar found himself relaxing. There was nothing to worry about; all of his Clanmates were loyal and trust worthy. He knew they would never harm each other unless provoked, and even then they would never do such a thing.

Shellspots was talking to Robinwing and Sneezepelt. Both cats looked mystified as she spoke, and Reedstar knew she was telling them a story about Hollystar. He just wished he could have gotten to know the former ThunderClan leader better.

He had seen for himself what she was like, but he never really knew her personally. In fact, Mistystar never wanted to talk about her. Reedstar wondered if his mother had been delusional than, but he shook the thought away.

"So how was your first day as a deputy?" Reedstar asked when he approached Shellspots. It was hard to believe she was younger then him. She was older and wiser looking, and she had more experience than he did with cats outside the Clans.

"It went well thank you," Shellspots purred as Robinwing and Sneezepelt padded away. "Though Bluefern was giving me a hard time about going on patrols," she added.

Reedstar hid the amusement that threatened to overtake him. Bluefern was as hot-headed as her father had been, Voletooth. And she had the elegant looks of her mother, Shellspots. But sometimes, he thought she got a little carried away when it came to taking out her anger on older cats.

"Well, I suppose we should all get ready for this journey," Reedstar finally murmured as he looked at the sky.

It was getting dark, and it wouldn't be long before the Clans started to hunker down for the morning. Cinderstar had told them it would be best if they left early, and he agreed with her. Predators would be more common during the day and darkness of the night, so the morning really would be the best time to leave.

The black tom started to pad over to his make-shift nest, when someone stirred nearby. Reedstar whirled around, only to see that it was Sandfang. The light brown tabby padded forward, though her eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Scared you didn't I?" she mewed, flicking her tail gently over his ear.

Reedstar purred softly as she padded away. He would have welcomed her warmth any time, but now, he wanted to be alone. He wanted time to think of what was going to happen, and he would have to do this alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the final chapter! *Sobs* I'm so sorry that it is ending this quickly...Well, at least there'll be a sequel. Oh, and I bet you've noticed the lie I made when I said I was going to kill almost every cat. Unfortunately I made a fatal mistake by making it look like they all died. So...not all of them did die, and you will see them in the sequel!**

**

* * *

**

It was getting light out by the time Weaselstar opened his eyes. _Today's the day, _he thought as he rose to his paws. He yawned and looked around himself.

The clearing was littered with leaves and dead bracken. A stream gurgled nearby; Weaselstar could just make it out through the thin line of trees. The wind was cool and filled with the scents of approaching leaf-bare.

Was it really good to leave at this time? Weaselstar knew how dangerous it was to enter unknown territory. He had learned this from a personal past, when WindClan tried to run ThunderClan from their home.

Now he knew that it had been wrong of Onestar to do such a terrible thing, but back then, he had been backing his leader. Weaselstar shook his head at the dreadful memory. Cats had been either injured or killed that terrible night, and he remembered that Leapordstar had helped Onestar in driving ThunderClan from their home.

But they did not expect Blackstar of all cats to side with Firestar, the once great leader of ThunderClan. Onestar had expected Blackstar to side with him, but instead he chose to help Firestar. That drove Onestar into madness, until his crazed mind ended up as his death.

"Is everyone ready?" Cinderstar's yowl echoed from around the trees.

Weaselstar rose to his paws and padded over to Specklefoot. She was sitting near a branch that jutted out form the ground. Her eyes were gleaming with anticipation and fear as she watched the rest of the Clan gather.

Not many cats knew this, but Specklefoot was actually his daughter. Weaselstar just wanted to give her the best possible future he could think of, and that was naming her as his deputy.

Oh, there were plenty of cats to choose from, such as Heathertail or Owlwhisker, but Weaselstar knew that they would get the chance eventually. And besides, Owlwhisker would never make a good leader.

The light brown tabby was ambitious and often got himself into trouble over the slightest thin. Weaselstar had often gotten angry with him, but knew that one day Owlwhisker would hopefully grow up into a better warrior than leader.

"Is everyone ready?" Cinderstar repeated her yowl, and this time Weaselstar padded towards her. The rest of his Clan followed, and soon, every cat was gathered. ShadowClan and RiverClan were also there, looking at their leaders expectantly.

"We're all here," Dawnstar meowed with a flick of her tail. She looked pleased with herself for announcing it, and Weaselstar rolled his eyes in annoyance. Now Dawnstar would be even more arrogant about her position as the youngest leader in the forest.

Cinderstar nodded and the four leaders fell into a brisk pace. Willowshine, Rainshower and Flamecloud had given everyone the traveling herbs they needed. Even Woodpaw tried helping for a few moments, though his knowledge of herbs wasn't as good as Weaselstar had hoped. But he knew it would come in time, and that time might have to come soon.

Soon they reached another clearing. But this one was different. As Weaselstar sniffed the air, he realized that it was littered with the stink of Twolegs. His fur stood on end, but he knew that he would have to be strong for his Clan.

He exchanged a worried look with Reedstar, who seemed to understand his fear. Cinderstar dropped down to a crouch, and the Clans followed her movements. If there were Twolegs about, Weaselstar wanted to make sure that no one was hurt.

By the time they left the clearing, Weaselstar was relieved. It turned out that the Twoleg's scent had been faint, and they had not been here for the last few moons. Weaselstar gazed past the glistening black path that stretched before them, and let out a long sigh.

_Their journey had begun..._

_

* * *

_

**Alas, the story is over...But, fret not, for I have decided to post a preview of the next story after this! Oh, and I'm so sorry these chapters were so short, I would have made them longer, but I wasn't sure what else I could add before getting into the next story...**


	31. Preview

**Okay, so this is a sneak preview of Fading Stars, the next in my 'stars' series. Here we go! Oh, and thank you so much to those who have actually taken the time to read and review this, it means a lot to me!**

**

* * *

**

Fading Stars:

The journey of the four Clans has begun. They must travel through dangerous and unknown territory before leaf-bare, but with dangers all around them, how will they survive?

* * *

**Well, I know it was sort of a waste of a chapter, but I wasn't exactly sure whether I should post it on my profile or just here. Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the third installment!**


End file.
